Finding Jelly Losing Clothes
by musicaltheatregirl-dxc4eva
Summary: Ok... the title may sound dirty, but the story totally isn't. My first TDI story. Rated T for mild swearing. Anyway major DxC, with minor GxB and GxT. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey! This is my first TDI story aaaand my first chapter story!!! I hope you enjoy it. I worked really hard trying to keep them all in character. Please review as comments are appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island...but it would be sooo cool if I did. 8D (also I am only doing the exclaimer for this chapter. It's not like it will change.)_

* * *

All was quiet at Camp Wawanakwa.

There was not a sound to be heard. No birds or forest creatures, and all was quiet by the lake. There wasn't even a wind through the trees. One might think that the camp was deserted.

But then they would be sadly mistaken.

"AHHHH".

The high-pitched scream echoed around the island. So loudly that it roused the campers from their dorms, Chris and Chef from their beds and disturbed the sleep of all who were at Playa De Losers, having been voted off the show.

After the scream ended the door to the girl's side of the Killer Bass cabin burst open and a very horrified CIT ran straight to the communal showers. Green jelly was in her hair and down her clothes. And now that she thought about it. Probably in her sheets too.

Courtney ran into the showers and wasted no time stripping down and washing the offending food off.

_Ugh. This is no way to start the day… I wouldn't be surprised if no one was still asleep after that scream…_

"Ugh how embarrassing" she muttered.

"Courtney?" a small voice called.

"Bridgette?"

"Yeah. Hey are you alright?" the blond surfer asked through the shower door.

"Yeah I'm fine." The CIT huffed.

"Well you don't really sound it."

_Bridgette was right of course. She wasn't ok. Heck she had woken up in green jelly. Her biggest fear. Ugh this stupid show…_

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not." She sighed. "Some idiot put green jelly all in my bed and all over me while I was sleeping. So I screamed when I found out and rushed out here to shower and… oh crap!"

"What?"

"I was in such a rush I forgot to grab any clothes or a towel." Courtney groaned and rested her head on the wall of the shower.

"Hey no worries I will go grab some for you ok?" Bridgette offered.

"Really Bridge?" Courtney exclaimed. "Thank you so much! You're a life saver."

Bridgette giggled. "No worries Court. I'll be right back."

And with that Bridgette left the showers and ran back to the cabins. As she went in she passed Duncan, DJ and Geoff on the porch outside the boys side.

"Hey Malibu, where ya headed?"

"Not now Duncan. I can explain later I am in a rush."

"Come on…" he drawled. "Just tell us."

"Yeah Bridge. Please?"

_Oh Geoff. He was just adorable at times and completely clueless at others. Just hearing him ask me like that makes me go weak at the knees._

"Sorry, but I will let you know later. I have to hurry."

Bridgette then ran into the girl's side ignoring further pleas and found Courtney's bag and began looking for clothes. Only problem was…

Apart from undergarments, her swimmers and pajamas. All of Courtney's clothes were missing.

"Oh crap." Bridgette whispered. "Courtney's not going to like this one little bit."

She quickly grabbed some undies and a bra for her along with her towel and rushed back to the bathrooms.

"Court?"

"Bridgette? Did you get my towel and clothes?"

"Well…"

"Well what? How hard is it to get my clothes?"

"I got you some of them…"

"Some of them? Define some Bridgette!"

"I went to the room and found your bag. But all that was there was your bras and undies, your swimmers and your pajamas."

"WHAT?!?"

Courtney's voice once again echoed around camp.

On the boys side Duncan looked up.

"I don't know what's up Courtney's butt… but I don't wanna find out."

"I hear ya. Chick sounds pretty peeved if ya know what I mean."

"Geoff man. I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Back in the showers Bridgette was trying to calm Courtney down.

"Look Court it is not that bad…"

"Not that bad?" the CIT cut off. "Bridgette I have no clothes!"

"Ok. Just breathe Court. Just dry off and put your bra and undies on, then wrap the towel around yourself. We will dump the dirty pj's in the wash and see if any of the other girls have any clothes that you could borrow until we locate yours. Ok? How does that sound?"

Courtney, whose breathing had returned to normal sighed. "Yeah that sounds good." She paused. "Sorry for shouting at you Bridge…"

"No worries." She laughed. "I would have done the same thing in your situation. Except maybe not screamed so loud."

The two girls giggled and Courtney came out dressed. Well as dressed as she could be in her current situation. Deciding that there wasn't much else to keep them there the girls walked out. First they put the clothes in the wash and then they made their way back to the cabin, so Courtney could try on some of Bridgette's clothes.

However they weren't able to make it back to the cabins without notice as Courtney had hoped. For waiting outside the cabin was Duncan, DJ and Geoff.

"Oops." Bridgette whispered when she saw them.

"What?"

Bridgette just pointed at the cabin. It was only then that Courtney noticed the three.

"Oh crap Bridge. What do I do? What do we do?"

"We just go into the cabin and find clothes for you to wear. Ok? Just ignore them."

"Easy for you to say." Courtney murmured. "You don't have that ogre pointing fun at you all the time."

"Well it's not like you don't give it to him back."

"What?" Courtney gasped.

"Oh come on Court." Bridgette whispered as they drew even closer to the cabin. "You fight back just as hard."

"Well I am not just going to stand around and let him insult me. Am I?"

"Evidently not. But you only act like that around him, and vice versa. I don't see why you fight all the time when it is so obvious that you like each other." Bridgette smirked.

Before Courtney could reply they had reached the porch. Courtney was just about to stalk into the cabin when Duncan piped up.

"Forget your clothes Princess? Or are you just doing this to please me?"

Courtney spun back so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash.

"What?" she hissed.

"Oh and you turned around as well. I was right you really do dig me... Now if you really wanted to please your man some more you could just drop the games…along with your towel." He purred wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

That was the final straw for the CIT. Before anyone could blink Courtney had kicked Duncan in the family jewels. Before Duncan even fell to his knees, Courtney was already in the room. Bridgette entered moments later.

"Ahh." She sighed. "Young love. How beautiful."

Courtney growled. "It is NOT young love. And the only good thing about the whole incident is that Duncan won't be walking properly for a while. Serves him right too."

"Yeah but Court it is kinda your fault."

"Huh? How?"

"I told you to ignore him. But you couldn't resist the temptation." She chuckled. "You are seriously not helping your whole 'I don't like him' charade."

"It is not a charade. Bridgette. I seriously don't like him." Courtney countered.

"Sure you don't Court. Now lets find you some clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm back!! Thank you to those who reviewed! It seriously made my day!! Here is the next part. There is no real DxC, but the next part will be better... promise!! R&R please!! :D Oh I put more 'in between time' in and I tried to keep Gwen in character too... hope it worked out._

_Disclaimer: Same as last chapter._

* * *

_"Sure you don't Court. Now let's find you some clothes."_

* * *

The search for clothes wasn't exactly going to plan. Courtney had tried on some of Bridgette's pants, but, due to Courtney's curves, they were unable to fit. However, they were able to find her a grey tank top. Which, after a lot of persuading from Bridgette, Courtney finally accepted.

However Courtney still didn't have any pants. So Bridgette thought up another plan.

* * *

"Ok, well we found you a shirt…but we still have an issue with the pants."

"Yeah Bridgette… I don't have any." The CIT snapped.

"Calm down. Just put on your spare pj's and we will go see if you can fit into Gwen's clothes."

"Ugh. Fine. Seeing as there isn't anything else I can do." Courtney said, beginning to dress.

"Well you could just wear your swimmers all day…"

Bridgette then saw Courtney's horrified face and quickly continued.

"But I didn't think you would like that much. So lets go see Gwen!"

Bridgette then grabbed Courtney's arm and dragged her towards the Screaming Gopher cabin. On the way Courtney was on the lookout for a certain green-haired delinquent. Bridgette noticed, but decided to keep her mouth shut to prevent Courtney from yelling a third time and really pissing everyone off. When they arrived at the Screaming Gophers cabin they were surprised to find everyone asleep.

_Maybe they didn't hear me._

With the thought circulating through her head, Courtney tentatively knocked on the door to the girl's side. A moment later a fully dressed Gwen opened the door.

_Scrap that thought..._

* * *

Gwen had a puzzled expression on her face as she took in the CIT's less than perfect appearance.

_She, along with everyone who knew Courtney understood, was one of the things she prided herself on. Proper dress and punctuation. Along with all the other things... proper vocabulary, being a prep... blah blah blah._

Gwen quickly stopped her inner monologue as Courtney began to look nervous.

"Uh… Can I help you?"

Before Courtney could answer Bridgette cut in.

"Someone took all of Courtney's clothes and she was wondering if she could borrow a skirt or pants or something." Bridgette looked at her pleadingly. Gwen's gaze then shifted to Courtney who looked desperate. Her eyebrows raised further at the sight of the two, but she held the door open more and let the two Bass girls into the room.

As Courtney and Bridgette entered they noticed that the other girls were still asleep. Lindsey was murmuring quietly about Tiger, then Taylor and then Chip. Causing both Bass girls to roll their eyes. Leshawna was snoring softly and Heather was curled in a ball. This caused raised eyebrows but they continued following Gwen.

* * *

Gwen made her way to her bag and began rummaging through it.

_This one? No too short. Yes!! Oh no. That wouldn't fit her. Maybe… no, no definitely not. _

As Gwen continued her search her mind wondered from clothes for Courtney to a more humorous matter.

_Hmm. I wonder who would take her clothes anyway? I mean what the heck is the point of taking her clothes... Apart from seeing her in just her undies... But no one here would do that right? Yeah no way. Except for..._

Her face lit up and a giant smirk was plastered on her face.

_ Oh my freaking God... I bet it's Duncan_. _Yes! It must be. No one else would do it. Haha...__ He is going to be soooo dead when Courtney finds out. Oh man... what I wouldn't give to be there when she finds out!! He is so dead meat! Haha…_

* * *

After a few minutes of searching Gwen finally found something she thought that Courtney could wear, without feeling too exposed. Obviously Courtney felt differently about the pale blue denim skirt.

"Oh, I don't know Gwen." She murmured. "It's kinda short." _Kinda? Courtney that is the understatement of the century! It's so short and..._

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's the same length as mine Courtney." _And I'm sure Duncan wouldn't mind..._

"Yeah but…" she trailed off weakly.

Working out that this wasn't going anywhere Bridgette decided to step in.

"Court don't you have those black leggings?"

Courtney nodded.

"Just wear those under the skirt. It will be fine." _There. That should help her get over it. Though she is kinda right. The skirt is shorter than what I would wear... little own Court._

Realising that she wasn't going to win this Courtney sighed and agreed. She thanked Gwen and was about to leave with Bridgette when Gwen asked if she could help Courtney get ready. Seeing no harm in this Courtney agreed. The three made their way to the Killer Bass cabin. The porch was deserted.

_Duncan's obviously learnt his lesson. About time too._

* * *

The smirk was evident on Courtney's face as they entered the cabin.

"What are you so happy about? I thought you were miserable due to this whole situation." Gwen asked.

Courtney's smile grew wider when she remembered Duncan's pained face. "Oh nothing." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Sure Court." Gwen said with a chuckle. "What happened? Duncan kiss you or something."

That wiped the smile off Courtney's face. _5,4,3,2,1..._

As she was about to reply Bridgette's hand planted firmly over her mouth.

"Please Court." She begged. "No one has killed you for screaming twice this morning. Don't try your luck." _That and Duncan will come in, and the last think we need is your fighting/flirting thing, and then you ranting about how hot/annoying you think he is._

Courtney continued grumbling but then reluctantly nodded her head. When Bridgette was sure she wasn't going to yell, she removed her hand.

"Well…" Bridgette said the smile evident not just on her face but in her voice. "Let's get you dressed!"

"Yeah Court." Gwen smirked. "Let's beautify you..." _For your lover boy..._

Courtney looked between the two girls and thought to herself...

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Mwahahaha I'm baaaackkkk. Ok sorry about that. Well here is the new chapter as promised... Now I know I said there would be DxC in this one... but there isn't really and I'm sorry. I swear that the next chapter will have DxC. I promise! I just didn't want to squish everything into one chapter and make it seem rushed. Also in response to one of my reviews (thanks :D) I will put some of DxG FRIENDSHIP (I put that in capitals in case anyone was thinking romance. Sorry but I'm a DxC girl all the way) in the next few chapters, although I tried to incorporate it into Gwen's thoughts. Once again thanks to all who review... I know this may sound really lame but the reviews really make my day, and if you want me to add something I will try my hardest to do that. So thanks. Now on with the chapter... R&R. :D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters... honestly it is not gonna change._

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

To say Courtney was uncomfortable was an understatement… She had accepted that with nothing else to wear she had to grin and bear it however…

"It's so different…" Courtney murmured. "I hardly recognise myself."

The CIT did have a point. The tight gray tank top showed off her curves along with, to Courtney's dismay, some cleavage. The skirt was short, and the black leggings underneath gave it a kind of rocker girl appeal. It was a world away from her normal 'preppy' appearance.

"Well I think you look great Court." Bridgette exclaimed.

"Yeah Courtney. It looks really cool. It totally suits you. You should wear stuff like this more often."

"You think Gwen?" Courtney looked at her reflection once again. _They are kinda right. It looks good…_

"Totally. And I'm sure Duncan will appreciate the change too." Gwen chuckled._ Oh shit. She is going to scream her head off now… 5,4,3,2,1_…

Courtney's face went bright red. She turned quickly mumbling about how she didn't have a choice in the matter, and wouldn't do anything to please Duncan.

_Well that was unexpected…_

Bridgette and Gwen did they best not to burst out laughing at this poor argument. However they were shocked that Courtney hadn't yelled.

_Maybe she is taking my message about not yelling to heart…_

"Well Court we aren't finished yet." Bridgette chuckled when she saw the CIT's confused expression.

"Yeah Courtney. Seeing as you are wearing different clothes… we thought we might as well go all out and change your hairstyle too." Gwen grinned.

"I don't know guys. I mean…"

"We aren't taking no for an answer. Trust us. You will look great." Bridgette said.

Courtney looked between the two and sighed in resignation.

"I don't have a say in any of this do I?"

"Nope!" The two girls supplied.

"Didn't think so."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the girls were done. Courtney's hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, with a few layers framing her face. They decided not to put any make-up on her, seeing as the CIT didn't trust them enough for Gwen to apply eyeliner. The hair along with the new clothes and her regular wedged sandals made Courtney a whole new person. Gone was the uptight, bossy CIT, and in her place was a confident, cool chick… Well in theory.

"Wow…" Bridgette gushed. "You look wonderful Court. We did a good job. Huh Gwen?"

"Yeah. I mean your pretty Courtney but now…" Gwen said. "You're just wow. The new look is really you." _Man Duncan is gonna think he died and went to heaven. He owes us now…_

"Do you guys really think so?" Courtney replied, examining herself in the mirror once again. "I mean… are you sure I can pull it off?"

"Courtney look at yourself!" Bridgette exclaimed. "You look awesome!"

"Yeah Court. The look is really hot!"

Courtney once again examined herself.

_Wow… this is so different to my normal style. I mean if any of my friends saw me like this they would probably never talk to me again… Maybe they aren't as great as I thought they were. I mean they helped me to get into student council and stuff but… Courtney STOPPIT!! You are getting off topic. You are supposed to be thinking about the outfit… Right ok… It actually isn't that bad. I look good! I mean… I always look good, but this… this is a bad kinda good… kind of like Duncan… haha… yeah I wonder how he will react… Woah Courtney… once again off topic… Right the outfit… ok I am focused. I look good. I look good! That settles it. I am going to wear this and no matter what anyone says I won't change or get upset. I will…_

"Uh Courtney?"

Courtney looked over at Bridgette, her inner monologue interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Gwen and I were wondering if you were ok with it?"

"Yeah… I am. Actually I kinda like it." _Kinda? Try_ _A LOT!!! And I'm sure Duncan will too… crap! Don't think that!_

"That's great Court!" Bridgette exclaimed. "You look great it would be a shame for you not to like it."

"She's right Courtney. You look awesome." Courtney shot a grateful smile at the two. "But to really test-run this outfit we should get to breakfast because one it's time and two…"

Gwen was interrupted by the rumbling of all the girl's stomaches.

"And we're all kinda hungry."

The three girls looked at each other.

"Ok." Courtney said, sounding like her old self. "Let's go!"

_Well at least she is dressing differently… It's a start. And Duncan sooooo owes us for getting Courtney in this outfit._

* * *

As the three girls made their way to the mess hall, Bridgette and Gwen kept shooting looks at Courtney, expecting her to break down and beg to change. But the CIT kept her cool as they reached the hall. Taking one last look at Bridgette and Gwen, which was met with a smile from Bridgette and a smirk from Gwen, Courtney opened the door and stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey! New chappie!! Sorry I am pumped. My exams have finished meaning.... more regular updates! :D Ok as promised this chapter has DxC! (Told you guys I would) I tried to keep them all in character... hope it worked. Once again thank you to all the wonderful people who have read and reviewed this story. This is the most reviews I have ever got and each one makes me smile. Just to think that someone has read my story and taken the time to write a review makes me so happy. Oh and about Courtney's outfit. I wore the same one on the weekend and I kinda look like Courtney and I thought... wow Courtney would look awesome in this! So that is my inspiration for the outfit! There are more characters thoughts and interactions in this chapter along with... (drumroll)... the revealing of the person who put the jelly on Courtney and took her clothes. That's right it shall all be revealed... right now! R&R :D_

_Disclaimer: Same as before... not gonna change._

* * *

_Taking one last look at Bridgette and Gwen, which was met with a smile from Bridgette and a smirk from Gwen, Courtney opened the door and stepped inside._

* * *

Due to the fact that the three were late to breakfast, and everyone knew that Courtney was always punctual, all eyes turned to the door as it opened. As the three girls were revealed a common thought spread between the campers.

_Oh my God…_

"Princess?"

Courtney turned to see Duncan staring at her mouth agape and practically drooling. It was obvious that her outfit had done its job. _Courtney 1 Duncan 0_

"Yeah Duncan it's her." Gwen supplied. "Now can you do us all a favour and stop drooling on the table?"

This was met with a chorus of laughs and a scowl from Duncan.

_She's lucky I get along with her, or she would be dead meat with that statement… But on to more pressing matters. Princess looks HOTT!! Man I mean before, but now??_

Courtney sauntered past him and got her tray, and, along with Bridgette and Gwen received her 'breakfast'. She then turned and sat at the only available seat… the one next to Duncan. Seeing as Bridgette had taken the one next to Geoff.

"I was right Princess." Duncan whispered in Courtney's ear.

_He's obviously recovered from his initial shock…_

"You really do wanna please your man. I mean first the towel… now this?"

"In your dreams pig." Courtney scoffed. "I wouldn't do anything to please you."

"Oh, but Princess." He drawled. "You already have…"

_Courtney 1 Duncan 100_

Courtney turned bright red at this statement and bent her head down, seemingly focusing on her 'food'. Duncan chuckled but let it go. He was going to have so much fun with this…

* * *

_This was NOT supposed to happen! She was supposed to wake up in green jelly…check. Scream her head off…check. Find all her clothes to be missing…check. Then scream some more…check. And then go so crazy the losers on her team would kick her off…not check. How did she get clothes so quickly?? And not just any clothes… ugh this is so not fair! I bet surfer girl and weird goth girl had something to do with it… oh, they did just look at her face… now I have to find MORE jelly. Courtney is going to snap if it is the last thing I do!_

* * *

Lindsey appeared to be the only one concerned with Heather's growing irritation.

"Are you alright Hannah?"

"No!" she snapped. "Look at her! More importantly, look at juvenile delinquent over there."

"Ugh who?"

"Courtney and Duncan!"

More blank looks…

_It's like I'm talking to an eggplant…_

"The one with the green hair and the brown haired girl sitting next to him." She said gesturing to the two.

"Ohhh." Lindsey giggled. "You mean Doug and Catherine?"

Heather slapped her face. "Yes those two… that's not their names but that's not important. The important thing is…"

Heather's voice dropped lower as she whispered her plan to Lindsey. The latter of the two was nodding her head vigorously every couple of seconds. Leshawna noticed this and turned to Gwen.

"We'd better keep an eye on those two." She said nodding in their direction. "Something tells me that they're behind this. And Shawni's hunches are never wrong."

"I agree with you. And I think we should let Bridgette know as well."

"Good idea." Leshawna nodded. "But what about Romeo and Juliet over there." She said pointing at Duncan and Courtney, the latter of whom was still playing with her food as Duncan watched her.

"I think we should let them be." Gwen chuckled. "And who knows. If Duncan plays this right… he might actually get a kiss."

The two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh you're funny girl." Leshawna chortled. _When Courtney kisses Duncan, will be the day we eat some decent food at this camp…_

* * *

"So Princess…" Duncan drawled. "What's with the outfit? If it's 'not to please me'." Duncan imitated.

Courtney scowled at this. "If you MUST know."

"I must." Duncan interjected causing Courtney to scowl once again.

"Someone poured green jelly over me and into my bed last night." Courtney whispered. "And to top it all off they took my clothes. Hence the reason I am dressed in this." She said gesturing to her outfit. "So as you can see it has nothing to do with trying to please you."

"Sure, sure Princess. How long did it take you to come up with that story?"

"What?!"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said!" Courtney snapped, causing Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna to look over at the two. "Ask Bridgette and Gwen if you don't believe me."

"So." Duncan started. "What you're telling me is that you told Gwen and Bridgette the same story, so that you would have an excuse to dress up for me. And I have to say Princess." He said sliding his arm around her waist and whispering in her ear. "I very much approve."

His voice, low and deep in her ear, along with his warm breath on her neck was making Courtney go wild. However she was not going to let Duncan see this…

She stood up so quickly that Duncan nearly fell off his chair. The next thing anyone knew was that Duncan was covered in Courtney's left over 'breakfast' and Courtney had stormed out of the mess hall.

Seeing Duncan like this caused another round of laughter to erupt. Then people began clearing their plates. Realising that now the CIT had left there really wasn't any entertainment reasons to remain in the mess hall, and Chef's food didn't taste any better cold.

Just before Gwen left she walked over to Duncan.

"First Courtney's got a new look, now you. I have to say it looks good."

Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Gwen finished. "You can't see your face." She laughed good naturedly as Duncan glared.

"Nah. I think you're getting through to her." She smiled. "She was blushing the entire time." This caused Duncan to smirk. "Yeah, yeah we know you're soooo hot." Gwen rolled her eyes. "But… Courtney is kinda self -conscious at the moment. So cut her a little slack. See ya… and good luck."

As Gwen walked away Duncan thought about what she said.

_Princess… self-conscious? Why? She looks really hot. And she didn't look nervous or anything. Maybe I should take it a bit easier on her._

Duncan was interrupted by Geoff and DJ asking him if he was ok.

"Yeah." Duncan said standing up. He looked at the two and smirked.

"She wants me."

"Oh no doubt." Geoff said tapping knuckles with Duncan, while DJ just nodded.

_Yeah I'll go easy on her… for a while…_

And with that the three guys left the mess hall. Duncan grabbed some new clothes and headed to the showers. All the while thinking of what he could do for his Princess.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took longer to update. Document manger wouldn't let me upload the new chapter. Thank you to junnibear49 for reviewing the last chapter. So it has been revealed. Heather is behind the evil plot against Courtney. What will happen now? Will Courtney admit she likes Duncan? And will Duncan ever get a kiss? Find out the answers to some of those questions now! R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_ And with that the three guys left the mess hall. Duncan grabbed some new clothes and headed to the showers. All the while thinking of what he could do for his Princess._

* * *

While Duncan was making his way to the showers Courtney was fuming in the girl's side of the cabin.

_Ugh! I can't believe him… oh wait it's Duncan of course he would come up with something like that. I mean seriously… who does that? Then again… he did 'approve' of my outfit. And it did look like he was going to collapse when he first saw me… And when he held me and whispered in my ear… No! Courtney, stop it. Just don't think about it like that. He touched you… invaded your personal space… Yeah but he was kinda sweet, and he is so incredibly hot… Ok I did not just think that! Duncan is crude and vile and a criminal… and good looking and sweet and… ok I need to stop this…_

* * *

Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna entered the cabin to see Courtney pacing back and forth, and having what looked to be a mental argument with herself.

"Courtney?"

"Ah!" Courtney jumped and spun around so fast she almost lost her balance. "Oh, it's just you guys." She said putting a hand to her heart.

"Who were you expecting?" Gwen asked. "Duncan?"

"Ugh! No! I wasn't expecting anyone." _It would be nice if Duncan was here… crap! Not again._

Leshawna watched the CIT fume and whispered to Gwen. "Something tells me she would have preferred it to be Duncan."

Gwen nodded in agreement. "By the way Court, if you were looking for him, he's in the bathroom washing off your breakfast."

"What did he do this time Court?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you normally need a reason to be dumping your food on someone's head." The surfer replied.

"Yeah girl! And you two looked pretty cosy before you did it…"

"What?!?"_ No we didn't! Did we?_

"Yeah Courtney…" Gwen chuckled. "And you looked like you enjoyed it…"

"I did not!" _I did too… not again!_

"I think you did Courtney."

"Yeah me too!"

"Girl, you got it bad for that white boy."

"I do not!"

"Courtney's right guys." Gwen started, causing confused looks from Bridgette and Leshawna and a grateful look from Courtney.

"She didn't enjoy it…"

"Thank you Gwen… that's what I've been trying to say…"

"Yeah she didn't enjoy it… she LOVED it!" Gwen exclaimed, causing the CIT to fume and the other girls to burst out laughing.

"Ugh! You guys are insufferable!"

Courtney then stormed out of the cabin and towards the dock.

* * *

The three girls stopped laughing and looked at each other. Bridgette was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think we went too far?"

"Nah." Leshawna said. "Girl needs to learn how to chill."

"And besides." Gwen chuckled. "She needs to admit she likes Duncan. Everybody knows it. So why can't she just admit it?"

"True but…"

"It'll be fine Bridge."

"What'll be fine?"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Yeah Gwen. Real original." _She's been hanging around Princess too much…_

"Nobody asked you to come in here jail break." Gwen retorted with a smirk and an eye roll._ Now he comes… after Courtney's left… talk about bad timing._

"Whatever Gwen." Duncan then looked around the room. "Where's Princess?"

"She heard you were coming and left." Gwen said sarcastically.

"What? How? I was really quiet and everything."

The three looked at each other and burst out laughing. Duncan looked between the three and shook his head.

"Did you three take something? Cause whatever it is… I don't want it."

This caused more laughter. Duncan shook his head. _Crazy girls… no wonder Princess left._

"Ok seeing as you're all high… I'll ask this slowly… Do. You. Know. Where. Princess. Is?"

"Yo! White boy. Drop the attitude." _We're all high. I'll shove my foot so high up his butt he won't know what hit him!_

"Well you guys are the ones laughing over nothing."

"Nothing? Boy we were laughing over how stupid you are!"

"How stupid I am? I'll give you…"

Bridgette sensing an argument decided to intervene.

"She went towards the dock."

This caused everyone to look at her in shock.

"Thanks Malibu." Duncan said turning around. On his way out he passed Courtney's bed. "Princess wasn't lying." He murmured.

"What are you doing Duncan?"

"Leaving. Later bra."

And with that Duncan left the cabin and made his way to the dock, where Courtney was sitting.

* * *

At the same time in the Gopher cabin Lindsay and Heather were working on stage two of their 'get Courtney to snap and off the island' project. Somehow they had managed to find more green jelly and were making it up. They heard footsteps and stashed the jelly under the bed. A second later Gwen and Leshawna entered.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at the two and went to grab her sketchbook, so the two of them could meet up with Bridgette and head down to the 'beach'.

"What are you looking at weird goth girl?" Heather sneered.

Before Gwen could answer Leashawna jumped in.

"Oh no you didn't!" she bellowed. "My girl Gwen just came in looking for something and you have to get all high and mighty bout it? Girl, we live in this cabin too. You don't own it!"

"Yeah well neither do you thunder thighs so don't go telling me what I can and can't do!" The Queen Bee snapped.

"Thunder thighs?" Leshawna scowled.

Gwen and Lindsay slowly backed away from the fight.

"Nobody and I mean nobody insults Shawni's thighs!"

"Umm I think I just did. And there's nothing you can do about it!" Heather sniffed.

"Wanna bet? You skinny, annoying, white, little Daddy's girl!" And with that Leshawna hoisted Heather up and, once she reached the dock, threw Heather into the water.

"And that's how I roll!" Leshawna stated, walking back to the cabins.

"Ugh! My hair… and my shoes!" Heather screeched. "You are going to pay for this Leshawna!"

Heather then hoisted herself out of the water and stalked past Courtney and a newly arriving Duncan and made her way to the showers.

* * *

"Well…" Duncan started. "You don't see that everyday."

"It's camp Wawanakwa Duncan." Courtney giggled. "You expected to see something ordinary?"

"True, Princess." Duncan said with a smirk taking a seat next to her.

Courtney noticed his proximity and began to shuffle away. However every one of her movements was matched by one of Duncan's. Courtney deciding that trying to escape was pointless, stayed still.

"What do you want Duncan?"

Duncan turned to her, "An explanation."

"Huh? For what?"

"Why did I have to take two showers this morning?"

"I don't know." Courtney stated. "You smelt worse than usual?"

"Ha ha Princess you're hilarious." Duncan drawled sarcastically. "I mean why did you put your breakfast all over my head. I mean. I didn't even suggest anything."

Courtney thought back to the moment. Duncan's arm around her waist. His breath warm again her ear and neck. His lips gently brushing against her, not too far from her own.

Duncan noticed Courtney turning slightly pink and decided to use it to his advantage.

"And by the pink colour of your cheeks, I am thinking that you enjoyed it, sweet thang." He drawled.

Courtney went from a look of shock to a scowl.

"I didn't enjoy it Duncan. I did it because you invaded my personal space. And I don't like you!" She snapped.

"Ah but Princess." Duncan cooed. "I didn't even suggest that you liked me. You brought that up on your own."

Courtney gasped and then glared. "You are such an ogre!" She then stood up and stormed towards the woods.

Duncan smirked. "She so wants me."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I finally finished exams, so my teachers decided to give me heaps of homework... but moving on. The next part!! This part is a bit shorter than usual and doesn't have as much DxC, but I promise that the next chapter will be nice and long and have lots and lots of DxC!! :D Oh and just a reminder thoughts are in italics and in this chapter, whatever is in italics AND speech marks is singing. Just though that I would clear that up. Once again thanks to all who read and review!! Now on with the story! R&R :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI... only this story. I also don't own Memory lyrics... that's from 'Cats'... I just borrowed them._

* * *

_Duncan smirked. "She so wants me."_

* * *

Geoff made his way to the dock and saw Duncan sitting there with a smirk on his face. Deciding that whatever had happened was either enjoyable or entertaining, he set out to find out what it was.

"What up man?" He asked taking a seat next to Duncan and tilting his hat up slightly.

"Only some of the funniest stuff. Oh man it was messed up." Duncan said with a grin on his face.

"What happened?"

"Heather ticked off Leshawna bout something, so Leshawna threw her into the lake." Duncan said with a chuckle. "Man it was funny. Then to top it all off, Princess was sitting on the dock so I got to talk to her. And…" he drawled with his trademark smirk, "she practically admitted to liking me."

"Nice!" Geoff exclaimed and the two guys sealed it with a fist pound. "Man I knew she dug you!"

"I know." Duncan smirked._ Now if only I can get her to actually admit it. Then I might finally get a kiss…_

He then saw another Bass making their way to the dock. "What's up Malibu?"

"Huh?" Bridgette looked up confused then spotted the two guys on the dock. "Hey Duncan, Geoff." She finished with a smile.

Geoff grinned back and Duncan rolled his eyes at the two.

"Yo Malibu. You wouldn't happen to know where Princess is would you?"

"Umm…" Bridgette pondered for a moment. "I saw her walking towards the woods. Though I can't tell you exactly where she went. She is still kinda annoyed with me from before."

"What happened Bridge?" Geoff asked. "I thought you two were tight."

"We are. But she kinda gets a bit annoyed when she gets teased, so she goes off on her own and... Hey where are you going?" She called noticing Duncan leaving the dock.

"Why, Prince Charming is going to find his Princess." Duncan proclaimed making a mocking bow.

"Ok well good luck." Bridgette called out. _You're going to need it…_

"Later man!" Geoff yelled. He then turned to Bridgette. "Ready to catch some waves?" He smiled when she nodded and they made their way to the water. As Geoff turned around he got a thumbs up from Duncan, and couldn't help but to return it.

* * *

Duncan turned around and continued making his way towards the woods. As he entered he noticed the slight difference in temperature. He smirked and began his search for Courtney. As he walked fallen twigs snapped under his feet and the wind gently rustled the leaves of the trees. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Duncan loved the serenity of the forest. He liked watching the tree branches sway gently and things like hearing the rain patter on the roof. No one knew of these secrets and no one was going to find out…

_Well I might tell Princess… She seems the type who secretly enjoys the little things too._ He smiled and continued his search. He didn't really know where he was going but his feet were guiding him, as his mind was too preoccupied with other matters.

_I wonder where Courtney is? She can't be far… Then again knowing her and her 'CIT training' and her 'natural sense of direction' she could be anywhere. She led us in the wrong direction for close to an hour in that paintball challenge… not that I'm complaining… meant that I was closer to her for that much longer_. He smiled at the memory, until his thoughts turned in a dangerous and unwanted direction.

_I really hope she does like me… I mean. What if I am reading into it too much? What if she doesn't like me? I really hope she does… I really like her… Heck, I might even love her! Lord knows I haven't felt this way about another girl before… If she wanted me to, I would change and be a better person… I think in a way I am a better person for it. I haven't done anything really bad for, well ages. I'm changing and she's the reason for it. And if I think about it… I did need the change. Now that she's helped me, I am going to help her. She needs to have fun. Maybe I can be the one to teach her how to do just that…_

Duncan's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft but clear voice. They were singing a song and whoever it was, they were very good. Duncan followed the voice, intrigued and dying to find out, to whom the angelic voice belonged.

_"Like the sunflower. I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I am waiting… for the day."_

Duncan followed, drawn in as if in a trance.

_"Midnight. Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone."_

As Duncan continued following the voice it became stronger and if it was at all possible, more beautiful.

_"Memory… all alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then. I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory, live again."_

His feet moving forward he saw the trees thinning out. The sweet melody continued, unknowing of his presence. As he reached the clearing he saw who it was. He became frozen to the spot and could do no more than listen in wonder and amazement.

_"Touch me! It's so easy to leave me… all alone with my memory, of my days in the sun. If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is. Look a new day… has begun."_

As the song ended Duncan continued to stare in amazement. When he had regained the power of speech he said the first thing that made sense.

"Princess…"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey! New chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot!! So thanks! :D Now as I promised this chapter has lots and lots of DxC!! Actually the whole chapter is DxC!! First chapter of just DxC... Party time!! :D And I'm sorry if Duncan seems a bit OOC, but I tried really hard to keep him in character... but we all know that deep down he is a big softy!! So enjoy the story!! R&R :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI... as we all know._

* * *

_"Princess…"_

* * *

Courtney had made her way to her favourite clearing in the forest. No one else knew about it, but she came out here often. Normally after a challenge, or when Duncan had given her a particularly hard time. Or when Bridgette and Geoff were to busy playing tonsil hockey for her to hang out with Bridgette. The clearing was her hideaway. It was where she came to be alone and think. She would sometimes try to work out strategies for the game, but more often than not she came out here to escape the game and the pressures it brought. Due to his constant involvement in her life Duncan would often feature in her thoughts. She would come out here to escape him, but he would be all she could think about. So to avoid thinking, she sang. No one knew Courtney could sing. She kept that information to herself, even choosing to play her violin for the talent contest instead of singing. It was one thing Courtney had wanted to keep to herself, and she had been doing a wonderful job of keeping it that way… until then.

"Duncan?"

Duncan made his way into the clearing and took in Courtney's appearance properly. She was wearing the same clothes as before, yet she had taken her hair down. It was now slightly wavy due to the extended period tied up, but Duncan thought she looked beautiful. She was sitting on a log with her ankles crossed over one another. Her hands were resting in her lap. Her face wore a curious expression, which remained until she saw Duncan enter the clearing. After she saw him a pink blush stained her cheeks, making her freckles visible to Duncan.

He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the blush. _She looks so beautiful… and her voice! I thought it was an angel…_

Courtney noticed Duncan's staring and began to panic._ Do I look bad? Oh no! I took my hair down. Maybe it looks bad. Or I have something in my teeth… Courtney don't be silly. You haven't opened your mouth, except for… singing!! Oh my gosh… what if he heard me… oh no…_

"Princess…" Duncan started. "That was… you were…" he faltered unable to put his thoughts into words.

"There's no need to rub it in Duncan." Courtney snapped, overcoming her initial embarrassment. "I know I can't sing so lets just move on and act like it never happened." She said standing up and began to walk away.

This snapped Duncan out of his daze.

"No! Princess wait!" he called and managed to catch her wrist.

"Let me go Duncan!"

"Not until you hear me out."

"I know what you are going to say, and my day has been bad enough. So I would very much appreciate NOT having to hear one of your sarcastic remarks. So do me a favour and LET GO!"

"No."

"What did you say?" Courtney glowered.

"No." Duncan repeated. "I won't let you go until you have heard me out."

"Fine." Courtney sighed and plopped back down onto the log._ I am not in the mood for this... I wish he would just let me leave. This is all so embarrassing. What if he tells the others? I am never going to hear the end of it..._

Duncan knelt in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. "Princess." Courtney turned her head away, not wanting to hear another hurtful remark.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but there were times when what Duncan said hurt her deeply, even though she knew he was joking.

Duncan noticed that Courtney was upset so he decided to try another approach.

"Courtney…"

Courtney looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

_He called me Courtney… He never calls me Courtney. Only Princess or babe or darling, but never my name…_

Duncan gently placed both hands on the side of her face. His knees were resting in the dirt, and he knew his jeans would be filthy, but he didn't care.

"You weren't terrible, or horrible, or anything close to that…" Confusion was still written on Courtney's face, but curiosity became evident as Courtney wondered what Duncan would say next.

"You were amazing." He finished with a smile.

At this Courtney's face turned bright red and she turned to try and hide the blush. Duncan turned her face back towards him and continued.

"Hold on Princess, I haven't finished." He smirked causing Courtney to giggle.

"I was honestly... drawn in by your voice, and at running the risk of sounding really cliché and a total wimp…"

Courtney looked deep into his eyes, trying to work out what it was he wanted to say.

"You sounded like an angel…"

This caused not only Courtney to blush but Duncan too.

Duncan, noticing that Courtney hadn't said anything was about to bring her face towards him once more when her voice broke the silence.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered, the uncertainty present in her voice.

This caught Duncan off guard. _She really thinks she is horrible? She is the furthest thing from it. And I am going to remind her every day. Just so she knows how wonderful she is._

"Princess…" he said locking eyes with her once more. "I meant every word."

Duncan saw gratitude and reassurance in her onyx eyes before she closed them and gently pressed her lips against his own.

Duncan's eyes widened in astonishment then closed as he gently kissed her back, so as not to scare her.

The kiss ended and Duncan opened his eyes to see his Princess staring back with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Duncan… for everything"

"Anytime Princess… anytime."

She smiled at him and placed one hand on his cheek before kissing him again.

Once again fireworks exploded in the minds of the two as they kissed.

_I can't believe she is kissing me. Again! Oh I could sing, heck, I could fly! I love her! I really do love her… I need to tell her._

_I can't believe it! It feels so wonderful to give in and let go! I thought keeping it inside would help, but this… this is so much better than what I could have imagined. And he was so sweet. I never knew he could be like this… I know I love him… I must do!_

The kiss ended and the two rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Princess."

Courtney's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around Duncan so suddenly and with such force, that he fell backwards on the ground with Courtney on top of him. He was just about to make a sarcastic remark about the suggestiveness of their current position when Courtney spoke.

"I love you too."

This ended all thoughts of a quick comeback. The words he had wanted to hear for so long… she finally said them.

_She loves me…_

He gently held Courtney's cheek and ran his thumb over it. She smiled once more and leaned slightly into the touch, closing her eyes. She then opened her eyes and smiled down at Duncan, who returned the smile. She was about to get off him when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down.

"And where do you think you're going Princess?" Duncan asked.

Courtney couldn't help but giggle at the face he was pulling. He was trying to look stern, but failing miserably.

"Nowhere now." She said motioning to the arms around her waist, trapping her there.

"Right answer." Duncan grinned.

Courtney smiled and kissed Duncan once again. After they broke apart Duncan gently pulled Courtney to his side and kissed her forehead. She smiled and looked up at the canopy of leaves.

"It's beautiful, huh?" She questioned quietly, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Yeah," Duncan replied causing Courtney to look at him, her onyx eyes meeting his teal ones. "It sure is."

They smiled at each other and turned to look at the leaves once again, neither one of them wanting the moment to end.

* * *

As Duncan turned to Courtney he noticed she was asleep. Her head was resting against his chest and her arms were around him, as if he were a big teddy bear. Her breathing was steady and her face was calm, and, Duncan noticed, she had a small smile on her face. He smiled at his sleeping love and kissed her head.

"Sleep tight Princess." He murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He heard the mumbled reply and saw Courtney burying her face into his shirt, and once again falling to sleep.

He smiled and kissed her head softly. "I love you so much Princess… more than you'll ever know."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey! Sorry about the delay. I am just giving everyone a heads up. I am going to Perth in two days for a couple of weeks, so I may not be able to update for a while. I will try but I can't make any promises. I will try to update again before I go. Now this chapter doesn't have any real DxC, but the next chapter will so don't worry. There is however BxG and TxG... kinda. Anyway thanks again to all who review, you guys are awesome and reviews make my day so thanks!! Enjoy the new chappie! R&R :D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_"I love you so much Princess… more than you'll ever know."_

* * *

While Duncan and Courtney were in the forest confessing their love for each other, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Bridgette and Geoff were all on the dock. The two Bass members having finished their surf joined the group.

"Hey guys!" Bridgette exclaimed. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much." Trent replied while gently strumming his guitar.

Gwen was sitting near him, busily sketching in her notepad. Leshawna was sitting on the edge of the dock with her feet dangling in the water. She was thinking to herself, before she decided to ask the question that had been bothering the three Gophers.

"Hey girl, you know where Courtney went? I haven't seen her since the cabin incident."_ I hope she still ain't mad bout that._

"Umm…" Bridgette thought. "She went to the forest before, but that was ages ago. Before we started surfing. Right Geoff?"

"Yeah babe! And Duncan went after her."

This news caused Trent to stop strumming his guitar and Gwen to look up from her sketches.

"Ugh." She scoffed rolling her eyes. "Big surprise there. Duncan's been following Courtney around all day like a lost puppy."

Leshawna chuckled. "Man has she got that white boy whipped!"

"Oh, no doubt." Geoff replied. "I mean we're tight and all… but man is he whipped!"

"Duncan'll kill you if he hears you say that Geoff."

All five turned around to see DJ walking onto the dock.

"What's up my brother?" Leshawna asked, getting the customary hi five.

"Me and Bunny decided to come out here to chill. Mind if we join?"

"No prob Deej." Gwen smiled. She had now moved and was sitting next to Trent, who had his arm loosely around her shoulders. "You are just in time for everybody's favourite conversation topic… Duncan and Courtney's love thingo."

"Nice title." DJ laughed. "You could be a games show host. But seriously I think he is getting through to her."

"Yeah... She wouldn't stop blushing at breakfast… and she did dump her left over food on his head." Bridgette chuckled.

All six people on the dock stopped to recall the moment. One second Duncan was whispering to Courtney. The next? Her left over breakfast was on his head and she had stormed out of the mess hall.

"Well…" Trent started. "If there is one thing you can count from those two. It's that camp will never be boring. They're free entertainment."

Everyone laughed at this and began recalling funny Duncan and Courtney moments. Funnily enough most were where Courtney got embarrassed and Duncan felt the wrath of Courtney's anger.

"The paintball challenge?"

"Oh yeah… I thought he was going to cry… How bout the camping one?"

"That was funny… what about when we were cooking?"

"Man he was all over her!"

* * *

The recollecting of memories continued on the dock, while more sinister doings were taking place in the Gopher cabin.

Heather, after showering due to her unscheduled 'swim' in the lake, had returned to the cabin to finish making up the jelly. She was alone as Lindsay had gone off to lay in one of the beach chairs to work on her tan… in the sun, due to her lack of fake tanner.

_Stupid blonde bimbo! I was only in the shower for an hour and she runs off! She is soooo lucky she is useful to me now! The only reason is because she has the brainpower of road-kill. The only reason the guys like her is because of her… assets. I mean… they're so big! Lucky bi…_

Heather refused to mumble her thoughts aloud in case Leshawna or one of the others came back. She was making up a big bowl of jelly. Her plan was to slip it into Courtney's food. The only question was how she was going to achieve it.

_Ok… I have the green jelly done, now all I need to do is work out how to get it into her dinner… I think Chef was going to craft services this afternoon… I can slip it in then… Yeah! Then that CIT bitch will pay! Her leadership is destroying the power of my team… I mean it was pure luck that won us yesterday's challenge. Besides when she's gone poor Dunky wunky will be all upset… and if he's upset, he'll be self-destructive and get kicked off! Yes! Talk about killing two birds with one stone! I am such a genius. This game is in the bag. I can seriously play these losers like a violin._

* * *

With her positive thoughts in mind Heather collected the green jelly and began making her way towards the kitchen. She entered the mess hall and all was quiet. The kitchen was empty so she put the jelly in the fridge and labelled it MAGGOT'S DINNER.

_Thank God Chef pre-cooks our food… I can't believe I just thought that!_

Quickly ending her thoughts, Heather rushed out of the mess hall and back into the cabin to clean up the mess. After she was done hiding the evidence she went out in search of Lindsay. As she made her way to the chair holding the blonde girl she passed the dock and heard the six friends talking about Duncan and Courtney.

_Well talk and laugh all you want… It will all be over soon._

"Lindsay!" She snapped.

"Huh? What?"

Heather grabbed the magazine that was lying on her lap and whacked her head with it.

"Get up!" she huffed.

"Why Heather?"

"Just do it!"

Heather's tone caused Lindsay to jump up and follow her to the cabin. Once they were inside Heather quickly checked that no one was around before she turned on Lindsay.

"Ok listen up! Seeing as you left before we finished doing the jelly…"

Lindsay tried to interrupt but Heather stopped her.

"I need your help for phase two." Heather waited before receiving a nod before continuing.

"At dinner we are going to get green jelly as our meal."

"Oh oh! I love green jelly!!" Lindsay squealed jumping up and down on the spot. _It's sooo yummy!_

"Lindsay!" Heather growled, causing the blonde to cease her jumping.

"Now as I was saying. We are going to get green jelly. But we are not going to eat it." Heather continued ignoring Lindsay's crestfallen features. "We are going to 'accidently' get it on Courtney."

"But… but Catherine hates green jelly!"_ She wouldn't jump in it… so I'm sure she doesn't want it on her…_

"Ugh! It's Courtney! But that's beside the point. The point is that we want her to leave, and we can't do that unless she gets covered in jelly. Understand?"

"But…" Lindsay tilted her head to the side. "Why do we want her to leave?" _She hasn't done anything to me… or Hannah._

"Because… she will stop up from getting to the final two… and you don't want that do you?"

"No! No! I wanna be in the final two!"

"Good! So you'll do what I told you?"

Lindsay nodded her head. Heather smirked in appreciation.

"Ok… See you at dinner!"

Lindsay watched as Heather stalked off. She let out a sigh and sat on her bunk, her heart heavy with what she was about to do.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey! A new chapter just like I promised. I am leaving tomorrow, so there is the very real chance that I won't update again for a while. I will try to make sure that it is not too long. And when I come back I promise to upload often... as a way of making it up. Now onto business. This chapter has lots of DxC (as promised) and TxG and BxG... I hope everyone is in character because I really try. I hope you guys enjoy it! R&R :D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_Lindsay watched as Heather stalked off. She let out a sigh and sat on her bunk, her heart heavy with what she was about to do._

* * *

Duncan awoke when he felt Courtney gently stirring. Her hair was slightly messy, and her eyes were screwed up, trying to block the light from entering. She was nestled against Duncan's chest and her arms were wrapped around his torso. A slight smile grazed her features as she slept, which caused a smile to appear on Duncan's face. He gently kissed her forehead and turned to look at the sky.

_I am the luckiest guy ever._

Duncan smiled and turned once again towards Courtney. It was getting late and he knew they should head back, however he didn't want to wake her from her slumber.

_We really should head back now… but she looks so calm and at ease. I don't want to ruin it for her. Then again, the forest isn't any safer at night… I had better wake her up_.

* * *

Courtney awoke to the most sensational feeling. Soft lips were pressed gently against her own. The lips were familiar though. She thought for a moment before her brain registered the fact that Duncan was kissing her. Her eyes fluttered open as she returned the kiss. Duncan smirked and Courtney closed her eyes. It was a simple kiss, but still beautiful and full of love.

When they finally broke the kiss Courtney smiled.

"I could get used to that."

Duncan smirked. "Of course you could. I mean…" he started, standing up and then offering Courtney his hand. " Who wouldn't want me kissing them?"

Courtney scoffed at Duncan. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Sure, sure Princess." He drawled. "What did you mean then?"

"Oh nothing. Mr. I-think-I-know-everything!" Courtney drawled sarcastically, before turning her back to him.

_That'll teach him._

Duncan was not going to let her get away with it that easily. He snuck up behind Courtney and scooped her up. Her screams and giggles confirmed that it had been a surprise.

"Now what was it you wanted to say?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Courtney giggled at him. "Nothing."

"Really now your majesty?"

Courtney nodded at him.

"Well seeing as I know you are lying…" he said whilst laying Courtney on the ground and kneeling over her. "I will have to punish you with the worst punishment known to man..."

Duncan's face was so serious that Courtney began to panic. She knew Duncan well enough to know that whatever it was, she was not going to like it.

_Please not green jelly! Please not green jelly!_

Duncan noticed her discomfort and chuckled evilly. He bent down lower his lips grazing her ear as he growled the punishment.

"Tickle torture."

Before Courtney could register what he had said, Duncan was tickling her. His hands ran up and down her sides and under her neck. Her laughter sounded like bells and only encouraged him to continue his efforts.

"Duncan… stop… stop… ah!"

Courtney tried to plea but was cut off by her own laughter.

"Please… Duncan… ah… please! Me…rcy."

When he heard her cry for mercy his hands ceased their actions and his lips were once again pressed at her ear.

"Now." He started. "What were you going to tell me?"

Courtney sighed in resignation and started into Duncan's eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that…" she stopped blushing and looked away.

"Princess," he whispered. "Tell me… please?"

When she heard him pleading she realised that she should tell him.

"I wanted to say that I could get used to you waking me up with a kiss."

Courtney once again turned away embarrassed. Her blush only deepened when she heard Duncan's reply.

"Anything for my Princess."

She turned and smiled at him. He kissed her lips and then stood up, once again helping her to her feet. He then took her hand and began walking towards the camp. They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. After walking for a while Duncan raised the question that had been bothering him since he woke.

"Courtney?"

"Hmm?"

Her eyes were bright and she had a smile playing on her face. However noticing Duncan's expression her eyes filled with confusion and her smile faltered.

"What is it?"

Duncan sighed. She knew him too well. He inwardly cursed himself for making her worry and decided to ask the question rather than put it off.

"Where do we stand?"

"Huh?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What happens now? I mean…" he faltered trying to find the right words. "Are we a couple? Or do you want it to be a secret?"

They had stopped walking now. Courtney had turned to face Duncan as he continued speaking.

"I mean cause if you do… I am ok with it, but… I don't know how long I could do it for. I mean I love you Courtney and I just…"

Courtney, gently placing a finger on his lips stopped his questions.

"I know what you mean. I was thinking the same thing just now. I think we should maybe just lay low…"

Upon hearing this Duncan's face became crestfallen.

"So you don't want us to be together?"_ I knew it was too good to be true…_

"What? No!" Courtney exclaimed. "I just meant that I don't think we should be telling everyone… I mean." She faltered. "Chris will do something to split us up or Heather come to think of it. I know they will… and we just… so I don't want to…"

Courtney's explanation was stopped by a kiss. Duncan was holding her tightly around the waist, while she was clutching at his shirt, the two just wanting to be close to one another. When they broke apart Duncan gently stroked Courtney's cheek.

"You're right." He murmured. "Chris is sadistic and he'll get a kick out of it. And we saw what Heather did to Gwen in the talent contest. We should lay low."

He kissed her temple as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I love you Duncan." She whispered.

"I love you too Princess."

He continued to hold her as she breathed in his smell, knowing that she wouldn't be this close to him like this for some time. She turned to him with a small smile.

"I still get my morning kiss… right?"

Duncan laughed and kissed her head.

"Wow Princess… Just can't get enough of this hot bod can you?"

He let go of Courtney and began flexing his muscles. She began laughing at his facial expressions.

"Oh my God! You're mimicking Justin."

Courtney's laughter continued and tears began to roll down her cheeks. The next minute she was in a strong pair of arms and was being twirled around. She stopped laughing and turned to look at Duncan.

"Of course you will get your morning kiss… I will just have to sneak into your room to do so." _Which I don't mind in the slightest._

Courtney smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good. But it is getting late and we should head back."

Duncan once again took Courtney's hand, and they made their way towards camp. Once they could hear the voices of other campers Duncan dropped Courtney's hand and gave her a quick kiss. Understanding his motives she smiled before turning towards camp and screaming…

"OGRE!"

Duncan chuckled as he saw her march into camp, attracting the attention of all the other campers.

"You know you love it Princess!"

He walked into the camp to see Courtney storming towards the Bass cabins with Gwen, Leshawna and Bridgette following her. DJ, Geoff and Trent walked towards him.

"What happened bro? You were gone for ages… And she looks pretty peeved."

Duncan followed Geoff's gaze to where Courtney was ranting, with wild arms movements, occasionally pointing in his direction.

"Same as usual man…"

The three guys turned to Duncan, curiosity etched into their features.

"She wants me." He smirked.

"No doubt!" Geoff exclaimed.

Duncan laughed and looked over at the girls cabin. Courtney had finished her 'rant' and caught Duncan's stare. He smirked at her and she smiled back, before quickly scoffing in order to keep up the charade.

"Nice man." Trent said.

"Yeah I saw that bro. She smiled at you." DJ grinned.

"What'd I say?" Duncan smirked. "She wants me!"

The guys laughed and sealed the deal with a fist pound, before Duncan's stomach grumbled. The guys looked at each other before laughing once again and making their way to the mess hall for another uneventful dinner. On the way the girls joined them. Trent walked next to Gwen, his arm around her waist. Geoff walked with Bridgette, whispering quietly in her ear and Leshawna and DJ were chatting. Duncan walked next to Courtney, neither touching, but both being happy with the closeness of the other.

None of them knew however how very eventful this dinner was going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm back!!! *PARTY* Ok, so as promised I have got a new chapter and I will update more regularly. I have another week of school holidays, so I should be able to get quite a bit done. Now I just want to say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVED!! 3 I love you, you all really made my day!! I am so glad that people like my story and they enjoy the DxC moments. So thanks! I have also taken some ideas from suggestions from reviews and tweaked them a bit so they incorporate into the story... so I hope you enjoy that! Now... on with the story!! R&R 8D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous_

* * *

_None of them knew however how very eventful this dinner was going to be._

* * *

The eight friends entered the Mess Hall and immediately made their way to the line in order to receive their dinner. From where they were in the line all they could tell of the meal was that it was a green sloppy dish… really nothing out of the ordinary with Chef's cooking. However Duncan was feeling uneasy about it.

_Something is up with this food… I mean… People are eating it… And not just Owen… What the heck is it…_

Duncan finally reached the front of the line where a harsh, sharp voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Bring yer tray up here NOW maggot, or you don't eat!"

Duncan rolled his eyes at Chef's threat and received his meal. He moved out of the line and looked down at his meal only to notice that it was…

* * *

"Green jelly?!?!" Courtney squeaked.

She was shaking terribly; simply by being so close to it, little own the fact that it was dinner. The green jelly wobbled, seemingly mocking her.

_Oh my God… I'm gonna be sick. Twice in one day… this can't be happening._

She was so focused on the meal that she didn't notice Duncan grabbing her arm and making her sit down. He kept trying to draw her attention from the food, but to no prevail. She seemed to be lost in thought. It was only after the others sat down as well did she acknowledge the others surrounding her.

"Why?"

Courtney looked from one person to another, trying desperately to figure out why all of this was happening.

"Girl…" Leshawna started. "Someone's got it in for you… and bad."

"Yeah!" Gwen said. "This is not just coincidental. Someone has planned it. I mean… Chef has never made anything nearly remotely edible, and yet tonight we have food."

Trent nodded in agreement and Duncan's face contorted in a scowl.

"All I wanna know is why." Bridgette stated. "I mean. You haven't done anything to make anyone hate you."

"Yeah, I just don't get why they're after you bra." Geoff finished.

Courtney stared at the green jelly and began to freak again. Duncan leaned into her and whispered.

"It's ok. I can grab us some food after. You don't have to eat the jelly… or even touch it, so relax."

Courtney looked at him and nodded, her breathing returning to normal. The other six had no idea what Duncan had said to calm her down, but they were glad she had relaxed more.

* * *

Heather meanwhile, was watching the scene with a smile on her face.

_She's freaking out already??? Oh this is going to be great! Ha! He's just calmed her down… Well then…_

"Lindsay!"

"Huh?"

Lindsay's eyes seemed glazed. Heather thought she was just upset about not being able to actually eat the food. She was right, but not completely…

"Pick up your tray. We're going to walk past Courtney and them, pretending to go to the bin and then we will 'accidently' tip it on her… then she will go crazy, get kicked off the team, and voila! We shall get into the final two." Heather finished with a smirk.

Lindsay sighed and nodded. She picked up her tray and followed Heather. However while Heather was fully focused on making the CIT suffer, the blonde was not.

_I__ really don't think I should do this. Catherine… I mean Courtney can be a bit bossy… but she's not mean! And…_

Her thinking was interrupted when she tripped over the leg of a chair, causing her jelly to land all over… Heather.

"Ugh! Lindsay!" Heather screeched. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Oh my Gosh!! I am soooo sorry Hannah!"

Lindsay saying the wrong name caused Duncan to start laughing.

"Oh you think you're so funny? Well take this you jerk!"

And with that Heather launched her plate of jelly at Duncan, forgetting, in the spur of the moment, all about her plan for Courtney.

As the jelly dripped off his face, Duncan stood and said the two words that any self-respecting teenager in the same situation would say…

"FOOD FIGHT!"

After the invitation to an onslaught, jelly went everywhere. Duncan smashed a pile in Heather's face. Harold shot some at Lindsay who grabbed some more, aimed for him, but instead hit Gwen. This ticked off the goth who stood up and flung some at Lindsay, but missed and hit Geoff. The party boy launched some at DJ, who stood up and returned fire, hitting Trent in the process, who, in turn joined the war. Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna all decided to aim at Heather, while Owen sat there and ate the jelly… regardless of where it fell.

* * *

Duncan was having a blast. Flinging jelly at whoever was in his line of vision. This time it just happened to be…

"Oof."

Courtney.

Duncan looked at her. The fight was still going on around them. Nobody seemed to notice that Duncan had stopped his attacks, and no one had noticed Courtney from the beginning. There was jelly in her hair and down her clothes. He noticed there wasn't a lot, meaning that the only jelly that had hit her was the jelly he had thrown.

_Oh crap! She is going to kill me…_

However when Duncan looked into her eyes he didn't see anger, annoyance or irritation. He saw sadness. He was the one, after promising that she wouldn't have to touch green jelly, who got it on her.

He was about to say something when he saw her eyes watering. She then tore her eyes away from him and left the room.

"Courtney wait!"

With this everyone stopped. They had all forgotten about Courtney and her fear of green jelly. Everyone watched as Duncan tore out of the Mess Hall, leaving the door swinging behind him.

* * *

Heather couldn't help but smile victoriously.

_Ok. So it didn't all go to plan… it went even better than what I could have planned… Now Courtney is mad at Duncan! Oh, this day keeps getting better. I am such a genius!_

* * *

While Heather was congratulating herself, and the other campers were looking around sheepishly, Duncan was trying to find Courtney.

_Oh man did I screw up! How could I have done that?? She's the best thing that's happened to me and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours and I've screwed up… Dad was right… I am useless._

Duncan heard a door opening and saw Courtney come out of the washrooms. She was wrapped in only a towel, her hair was wet and hanging around her face. This was a sight that Duncan hadn't been prepared to see, hence the uncomfortable straining against his pants zipper.

He watched as she walked slowly towards the cabin. Her shoulders were slumped, her posture showed that of defeat. Duncan couldn't stand seeing her like that, especially knowing he had been the cause of it.

"Princess!"

Courtney turned to see him running towards her, but she kept on walking.

"Courtney." He said panting. "I am so sorry and…"

He was stopped by her finger on his lips.

"You said you meant it…"

Duncan looked at her confused.

"You said anything for your Princess."

Duncan's eyes widened in realisation of where this was heading, but Courtney continued to speak.

"You said I didn't have to touch the jelly."

_Please don't say what I think you are going to say Courtney…_

"You said you loved me."

He watched as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

"You lied."

Duncan watched as tears now flowed freely down her face.

"I told you things I haven't told anyone." She sobbed. "I told you the truth and you did this!"

"Babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I got caught up and I just…"

"Please don't," she whispered. "I don't need excuses. I need the truth."

"But it is the truth. Why don't you believe me? Do you think I planned this?" He questioned. "You do think I planned this…"

"I don't know what I think." Courtney whispered.

"Princess… Courtney, listen to me." He said, stopping her from walking off. "I would never do that to you… I love…"

"Don't." she murmured. She looked straight at him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained. "I need to be alone… I need time to think."

Duncan knew he couldn't win so he let her go. He watched as she made her way inside the girl's room and closed the door. He stood there staring until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see DJ and Geoff standing there.

"Come on bro. You need to shower."

Duncan was about to reply when DJ cut in.

"Give her time man. She'll figure out it wasn't your fault.

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I hope so… I just can't believe I forgot about her. And after everything and… " He trailed off. "I just hope she can forgive me…"

* * *

The boys made their way to the washrooms while at the same time Courtney was changing. However both Duncan and Courtney had the same thought running through their heads.

_How could this have happened?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey! Ok new chapter... I just want to say that this chapter and the previous one were really hard to write, because I started to feel bad... lol. Anyway I once again wanted to say thanks to all who read and review my story. The reviews make me feel so special, and let me know that people are reading so thanks!! Now I hope you enjoy this chapter... and don't worry there will be more DxC coming up. R&R =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous_

* * *

_How could this have happened?_

* * *

Courtney sat on her bed and stared out the window. After changing into her pyjamas she hadn't moved from that position. The sun was slowly setting over the water, yet despite the beauty of it all, the tears would not stop running silently down her face.

_How could I have been so stupid? He said he cared about me… He said he loved me. But if he did he wouldn't have forgotten about me. I don't know what to do… I love him… I've honestly fallen in love with him. I can't just fall out of love now that he's hurt me… What do I do?_

* * *

Courtney didn't turn when she heard the cabin door open, or when she heard the footsteps come close to her bed. She didn't turn when she felt a hand on her shoulder, or when she heard her name whispered in her ear. She didn't move when Duncan sat in front of her and took her face in his hands. She didn't move when he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her, just like he had in the clearing.

She didn't move...

She couldn't move…

She was stuck.

He kept calling her name and she couldn't move. He shook her shoulders but she couldn't move. She heard it again…

"Courtney! Courtney!"

* * *

Her eyes shot open. Bridgette was standing above her. Worry was written all over her face.

"Oh thank god." She exclaimed wrapping the CIT in a hug.

"What? What happened? Where's Duncan?"

Bridgette let her sit up. "You were having a nightmare. You kept whimpering and sobbing, but you wouldn't move or wake up. I had to shake you. Are you ok?" She asked noticing Courtney's expression.

Tears once again ran down her face. "I don't know what to do…" she sobbed.

Bridgette once again wrapped Courtney in a hug and just held her as she cried. It was odd to see Courtney like this. She normally never showed weakness. She had only seen her cry twice before this, and even then it was not this bad. Something had gotten to Courtney and she doubted very much that it was just the jelly.

_Someone is seriously out to get Courtney… I need Gwen and Leshawna's help… How am I going to get them over here without it looking suss? ……. I know!_

"Courtney?"

"Hmm?"

Courtney's eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained, and her bottom lip was trembling.

"I'm gonna go get Leshawna and Gwen and get them to stay in here too okay?"

Courtney slowly nodded and let go of Bridgette. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes, as Bridgette quickly put on her shoes and left the cabin.

The night air was crisp and hit Bridgette as soon as she left the cabin. She was confused about where to look until she saw a group of people at the dock. She headed over in hopes of finding her friends.

* * *

Duncan was watching the water. After he had showered the guys decided, despite being in their pajamas, that they would go down to the dock, due to the lack of breeze everywhere else. Trent was softly strumming his guitar while DJ, Geoff and Leshawna were in the middle of a conversation. Duncan was in no mood to talk. He had screwed up and was now worried if Courtney would ever forgive him.

_I hope she's okay… Twice in one day. And the second time was my fault… Ugh! I am such an idiot! I finally get something right and I ruin it… I won't be surprised if she ever talks to me again… I love her... and she doesn't believe me... Oh man..._

Duncan continued to stare at the water until he felt someone sit down next to him. He turned and saw Gwen.

"Hey… How you holding up?"

Duncan looked at her. Despite trying not to appear too glum, the pain was evident in his eyes.

"That badly?"

Duncan sighed. "I've screwed up… She'll probably never talk to me again… I don't want to lose her, but I think I have... What do I do?" he groaned and rested his hand in his palms.

Gwen rested her hand on his shoulder gently. "It'll be ok… You guys will work it out… I'm sure she..."

Gwen was cut off when she heard Bridgette calling for her and Leshawna.

"It'll be alright… You'll see."

She offered Duncan a small smile and stood up. She gave Trent a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked over to Bridgette.

"What is it?"

Bridgette sighed. "Would you guys mind staying in our cabin tonight? Like a sleep over thing?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows at this._ A sleepover? Tonight of all nights?_

"Courtney is really upset and was having a nightmare when I came in… She really needs someone there and I think it would help if it was all of us."

Leshawna looked shocked. "Girl's been havin' nightmares? I'll be there! You comin' Gwen?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah. We kinda owe Court anyway after the whole joking thing this morning." _Hope she's okay... Although she's probably in the same boat as Duncan._

The three agreed. Bridgette headed back to the cabin while Gwen and Leshawna went to grab their things.

"Poor girl" Leshawna muttered.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed. "Today really hasn't been her day has it?"

"Nah girl. It hasn't." _Poor girl... she doesn't deserve this..._

* * *

They entered the room where Heather and Lindsay were, where the latter was styling Heather's hair. Heather perked up when she heard the two discussing Courtney.

_Well… Poor Courtney huh? Now would be a good time to get them to see it as Duncan's fault…_

"Mhmm that's too bad for little miss CIT."

Gwen and Leshawna both looked over to where the girl had spoken.

"What's that supossed to mean?" The goth growled.

"Oh nothing." She replied in a sing song voice. "But I mean… Jelly on her twice in one day… What are the odds of that?" she finished with a chuckle.

The two girls got incredibly mad at that statement.

"TELL ME YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO DID IT!" Leshawna bellowed.

"Tch no." Heather shot back. "Besides Duncan got it on her at dinner. I had nothing to do with it."

_There that should do... Besides weird goth girl and gansta wannabe rapper are so dumb they'll believe it. Damn I'm good. I'm totally running this game._

"Whatever." Gwen scowled. "Let's just go." _That girl is so lucky I have self restraint._

* * *

The two girls then grabbed their things and made their way to the Bass cabin. When they knocked Bridgette let them in. They looked over to see Courtney curled up on one of the beds. She was sleeping, but every so often would sniffle quietly.

Leshawna walked over to her and softly stroked her head.

"Girl…" she spoke softly. "You've had one rough day." She looked over to Bridgette. "Any more nightmares?"

Bridgette shook her head. "That's how I left her when I went to get you guys. I've never seen her so down. I don't think it's just the jelly... We saw what happened with just jelly this morning. I thinks it's something more. She keeps mentioning Duncan... Maybe something happened."

"I think you're right. Despite her tantrum I think she was in a good mood after being in the woods with him." she sighed. "She really doesn't look good, and neither does Duncan. He's all torn up over this and doesn't think that she will ever forgive him."

"I think something did happen... Otherwise Duncan and Courtney wouldn't be like this... You don't think that?"

"That she finally admitted it?" Gwen questioned.

Bridgette nodded. "I think she did.... Now all we have to do is hope she forgives him."

Leshawna looked down at the sleeping girl. "I think she will." She looked at the other two girls. "I think it is all just too much for one day."

Gwen and Bridgette nodded.

"That reminds me." Gwen turned to Bridgette. "We think it's Heather."

Bridgette looked between the two. "I'd have to agree with you. She did that whole thing at dinner… remember?"

"Yeah! And just now she tried to make it seem like Duncan's fault." Gwen growled.

"Did you see her after Courtney left? She was practically dancing." The surfer added.

"Oohh. I hate that annoying little daddy's girl. Someone has got to teach that girl a little respect." _Throwing her in the lake again might be a start..._

Gwen nodded. "We need a way to get back at her."

"Damn right girl! Queenie's been a pain up my butt since day one."

"We should plan in the morning."

The two Gopher girls looked to where Bridgette had spoken.

"We don't want to wake her up." She said nodding towards Courtney.

"You're right." Leshawna nodded. "But in the morning… The Queen Bitch is going down."

The three girls hi fived and made their way to their respective bunks. Just after the lights were turned out they heard the guys making their way back to their cabins. However the three soon fell asleep.

* * *

It was midnight when the door to the girl's dorm opened and a female figure snuck in for the second night in a row. She tiptoed to Courtney's bed and left a parcel there. She then uttered a few words and left silently, closing the door behind herself.

A few moments after the sneak had left, another person entered the room. They too made their way to where Courtney was sleeping. They bent their head and kissed her cheek. They then swiftly made their way out of the room, but did not leave before saying…

"I'll make it up to you Princess… I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey!! New chappie!! Anndddd DxC interaction that won't make me almost cry!! *party* Sorry back on topic! Thank you to all the lovely people who review my work!! I try very hard to keep all the characters in well character, and getting positive reviews makes me feel great!! So thanks!! =D On with the story!! R&R =D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Crazier lyrics (from 'The Hannah Montana movie')... just borrowed them._

* * *

_"I'll make it up to you Princess… I promise."_

* * *

Courtney was in a clearing. Not just any clearing. The clearing.

She was lying on the ground. The birds were chirping and the wind was gently rustling the leaves of the trees. She was alone until she felt a presence above her. She looked up and saw Duncan, kneeling over her with a small smile on his face. He bent down towards her and whispered in her ear…

"I love you Princess… and I am not breaking my promise."

And with that he leant down and gently kissed her on her lips. Courtney's eyes closed as she returned the kiss…

* * *

Courtney's eyes fluttered open. But instead of seeing Duncan or the sky or trees, she saw a wooden roof. She looked around and discovered that she was in her cabin. As she took note of her surroundings she noticed that Gwen and Leshawna were also in the room. She decided to have a shower and was about to leave the room when she noticed the package on her bed.

_How did I miss that?_

She crept back over to the bed and unwrapped the mystery parcel. Once she had opened it, she discovered a dress and a note. On closer inspection she realised that it was her dress that she had brought in case they had needed to wear one for a dance or something. She then turned her attention to the note.

_Dear Courtney,_

_I am really sorry with what happened yesterday. I know I wasn't supposed to give you your dress back, but you looked so sad. I hope you can forgive me. Please don't tell Heather…_

_Love (a very sorry) Lindsay._

Courtney stared at the note. Then very slowly nodded her head. She then gathered up her towel and her clothes and made her way to the showers. On her way there she had time to think.

_I will forgive Lindsay… She can't help the fact that Heather is a manipulative, no good, lying little… Courtney stop. _

_This won't make you feel any better… _

_How did I know this would happen? I knew Heather would try to do something to split Duncan and I up… and Duncan… I should really talk to him. He really seemed sorry after he got the jelly on me and I am sure it was an accident… I miss him already… That kiss this morning felt so real, but it must have been my imagination…_

* * *

While Courtney was showering Duncan was lying on his bed in absolute misery. He had been awake for hours, unable to get proper sleep.

_Man… I'm so tired. At least Princess slept… and I kept my promise… I hope I can talk to her today… Get her to see how sorry I am for what happened._

Duncan sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Well I'm not getting back to sleep… Better go shower."

Duncan hoisted himself off the bed and grabbed some clean clothes. He then made his way into the bathrooms where he could hear someone in one of the showers. He groaned. All thoughts of him having the bathroom to himself had disappeared. He resigned to having a quick shower and then getting the hell out of there. He quickly stripped down and started the water. For once it was hot. The water scalded his skin but he kept it like that. It felt like a punishment. One he believed that he thoroughly deserved. As he started to wash himself down the person in the other shower began to sing. The music a haunting reminder of days gone by…

_"I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow… Let it take me where it wants to go…"_

Duncan stopped what he was doing. He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere.

_"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm fallin, and I'm, lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier…"_

Courtney.

_"You showed me something that I couldn't see… You opened my eyes and you made me believe!"_

Duncan smiled as he leaned against the shower wall, water still running over his head. Hearing her sing… it was the best thing he had at the moment… right after her unknowingly returning his kiss that morning.

_Seeing as how she will probably never speak to me again… but she did kiss me back…_

_"Baby you showed me what living is for, I don't want to hide anymore…"_

After she said that line Duncan stopped.

It sounds as if she is singing about…

_"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm fallin, and I'm, lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier... crazier, crazier…"_

"Duncan…"

Duncan froze, unsure of whether she was talking to him or to herself. He heard the water in her shower turn off and remembered that he hadn't finished showering. He proceeded to wash himself whilst trying not to think too much of the fact that Courtney was just outside… changing.

* * *

Courtney meanwhile was oblivious to the fact there was someone else in the bathroom. She was dressing when she heard bickering coming from outside the bathroom. She hurriedly finished dressing and was doing her hair when Leshawna, Gwen and Bridgette burst into the bathroom.

"Oohh that little…" Leshawna started but noticed Courtney was there. "There you are girl! We've been looking for you!"

"You have?"

Bridgette laughed at the CIT's puzzled face.

"Yeah we have. We woke up and you were gone. We were worried… You weren't in the best shape last night and we…"

"And you what Bridge?"

Bridgette however just pointed to the shower that was still running. The other three girls looked on in shock, Courtney turning bright red in the process.

_Oh my gosh… What if they heard me sing?_

Just then the water turned off and Duncan stepped out with just a towel on.

_I was right… It was Princess. Can't let her see how down I am though…_

"Morning sunshine!" he winked. "Like what you see?"

Courtney stood there gawking at him, while the other three girls tried not to laugh.

_He looks hot… so hot… crap! I'm practically drooling… Despite it all... Can't let him see that, I'm supposed to be mad... Back to basics…_

"Ugh! Whatever Ogre!"

And with that Courtney turned on her heel and left the bathroom.

_Duncan 1 Courtney 0_

The remaining three girls turned to Duncan.

"What?"

"You're in a good mood."

"Brilliant observation Malibu." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

Gwen scoffed at him. "Well seeing as you looked like crap yesterday something must have happened."

"Yeah boy! You even gave Courtney a hard time." _Poor thing… haha._

"Ugh whatever." Duncan said.

"Don't 'whatever' us!" Leshawna snapped

"Right..." Duncan drawled. "Later bra."

* * *

Duncan left the showers and made his way back to the cabin. Once there he changed and made his way to the Mess Hall for breakfast.

_Well Courtney seems better today… Back to how she was before… oh crap! Maybe she wants to forget about what happened between us… maybe…maybe I should go to the clearing again… It would be a good place for me to talk to Courtney. Try to get her to hear me out… Yeah I'll do that…_

Duncan's stomach rumbled loudly.

_Right after some food…_

* * *

After Courtney left the showers she ran into Lindsay.

"Hey! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lindsay had panic written all over her face. _Please, please, please don't hurt me..._

"I'm not going to hurt you… I just wanted to say thanks."

Lindsay's face scrunched up showing her confusion. Courtney sighed.

_It's going to be a long, long day…_

"I wanted to say thanks for my dress… and that I forgive you."

Lindsay burst into a huge smile and she gave Courtney a massive hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed.

She let go of Courtney and gave her a big smile, which she couldn't help but return. She turned to leave when Lindsay called out to her. She turned around and Lindsay whispered in her ear.

"I am so sorry Courtney… but good luck with Duncan…"

Courtney gasped. She had gotten both hers and Duncan's name right.

"He really didn't mean it… and he totally likes you!"

Courtney smiled, thanked Lindsay for her kind words and, forgetting all about breakfast, went for a walk to her clearing, a bright smile evident on her face.

_Maybe today won't be so bad after all…_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey!! Sorry I took so long to update... I had the dreaded writer's block and then school started up again. This term is my last one and then I have all my exams, so I may be limited to an update once or twice a week, but do not fear. I promise to continue on with my story. So I apologise to those who were waiting. So here is the new chapter. This one has no DxC so I'm sorry, but the next few will be DxC galore so don't fret! This one does however have some GxB and TxG. i worked really hard on this and I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, but I tried. I hope you guys like it and I will try to update soon. Thank once again to all who read and review!! So enjoy!! R&R =D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI... unfortunately._

* * *

_Maybe today won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

Duncan entered the Mess Hall and made his way straight to the counter to receive his food. He sat down and, not even looking at what his food was, began to wolf it down.

_I've got to eat quickly and then find her… There has to be some way I can make her see that I'm sorry. I hope she doesn't want to end the relationship… If she hasn't already… No point thinking like that! Just eat and go find her!!_

* * *

He had just emptied his tray when the rest of the 'gang' arrived. They made their way over to the counter and got their breakfast, yet when they turned around to sit down, Duncan was gone.

"Damn," Leshawna exclaimed. "That white boy moves fast."

Geoff scratched his head thoughtfully. "Where's he gone to?"

"You aren't serious right?" Gwen asked incredulously.

Geoff had a blank look on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He's gone to look for Courtney."

Geoff looked around. "Oh yeah. Forgot bout that."

Everyone stared at Geoff, some shaking their heads.

"What?" He asked confused.

Trent shook his head. "Moving on. You girls said you wanted to tell us something…"

"Oh that." Bridgette replied. "We need your help."

"For what?"

Leshawna looked at DJ who had spoken, and then at the others. "To take down Heather."

"Why?"

Everyone stared at Geoff once again shaking their heads.

"No, no. I know she's a… well not a very nice person. But what did she do this time?"

Gwen decided to speak up and explain the whole thing at once to avoid any more instances like this.

"Remember at dinner last night? The whole jelly incident?" _Ugh, how could anyone forget?_

Everyone nodded, but before Gwen could continue…

"Oh you mean the food fight? Che-yeah!! That was awesome!!!"

Bridgette whacked the back of Geoff's head, causing him to stop.

"Alright then, moving on." Gwen said. "We think Heather was behind it."

There was a silence as everyone absorbed the information.

"Wait… you think it was her?"

"Yeah! Who else would it be?" Leshawna asked the musician.

"Well as much as we all don't like her." He stopped as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "We can't just blame her without having any proof."

"Trent's right" DJ said. "We need proof."

This riled Leshawna up. "You shoulda heard what Queenie said to us last night."

Leshawna then went on to explain the conversation that had occurred the night before. Once she had finished Geoff spoke up.

"Dudes, the girls are right. Sounds like Heather did it."

"Yeah," DJ muttered. "We still need proof. Like if someone saw her do it, or heard her planning, or helped her."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and were wondering who to ask, when Lindsay skipped into the Mess Hall. Five of the campers looked at each other and smirked. They all looked at Bridgette. She understood what they wanted her to do and originally shook her head. After much prodding and pleading she resigned to doing it. She slowly got up out of her seat and made her way towards the bubbly blonde at the other table.

* * *

Lindsay was unaware that anyone wanted to talk to her. When Bridgette arrived she was plaiting a section of her hair. The surfer rolled her eyes.

_Well… May as well get this over with._

"Hi Lindsay!"

The girl in question looked up and beamed at the other blonde girl.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Brianna!"

Bridgette resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She returned Lindsay's smile, while ignoring the chuckling coming from the other table.

"It's Bridgette, Lindsay. But that's not important. Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

Lindsay squealed while Bridgette tried not to cover her ears. "That would be so much fun!"

Bridgette forced a smile, but it turned out looking more like a grimace, which Lindsay didn't notice.

_She sounds like Katie and Sadie… I have only just recovered since Sadie left two days ago… C'mon Bridge… Take one for the team. Remember for Court… if you do this her and Duncan might finally get together..._

She took a seat next to Lindsay and lowered her voice.

"I need to talk to you about something important. Can you keep a secret?"

Lindsay nodded her head enthusiastically and then mimed zipping her lips shut. Bridgette smiled.

_Ok… so she's not the brightest person around but she really isn't that bad._

"I need you to tell me if it was Heather who put the jelly on Courtney."

Bridgette looked at Lindsay who was sitting quietly. She was about to say something when Lindsay softly replied.

"No."

Bridgette gasped. She was sure it had been Heather. They were all sure. Before she could question further Lindsay continued.

"I did."

The surfer looked at the other girl. Her bottom lip was trembling and she was looking down. She sighed before continuing, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"Heather told me to do it." She murmured. "She hates Courtney."

Bridgette's eyes widened at this.

_Wow… I knew Heather didn't like Courtney… but hating her??_

"She says her leadership is going to stop us from winning. I wanna be in the final two, but Courtney looked so sad, and I felt so bad. I mean she has never done anything bad to me or to Heather. I gave her back her dress and I said sorry. She forgave me… Can you guys?"

Bridgette looked at Lindsay and wrapped her in a hug.

"Yeah. We forgive you. If Courtney did of course we will."

Lindsay giggled and then gasped.

"Oh my gosh." She said panic stricken. "What about Doug? He might eat me."

Bridgette laughed. "I think you mean Duncan, Lindsay. And he won't eat you. He knows it wasn't your fault. It will be Heather who needs to watch out."

Lindsay smiled. "Ok. I won't tell Heather."

The surfer smirked at the other girl and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Lindsay."

As she stood up to walk away Lindsay grabbed her arm.

"You didn't hear it from me…" She said looking from side to side. "But Heather hates seaweed."

The two girls smiled at each other, and Bridgette turned to go.

"Thanks again Lindsay!"

"You're welcome Brianna."

Bridgette chuckled and walked back to the other table, shaking her head slightly. Once she returned the others got up and the group left the hall, making their way to the dock. On the way there, they saw Harold and Owen playing go-fish. They waved at the group and then turned back to their game, while the six continued towards their destination.

* * *

Once they made it to the dock everyone found a seat. Gwen then turned to Bridgette with a smirk on her face.

"So Brianna," She chuckled. Drawing out 'Brianna'. "What did you find out?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes as the others laughed. "Very funny Gwen."

_Now to get them back…_

"All I found out was that Heather didn't do it."

Everyone gasped and Leshawna nearly fell into the lake.

After enjoying their shock for a few moments Bridgette burst out laughing, causing confusion amongst the others. Once her laughter had died down she proceeded to tell them of her conversation with Lindsay. Stopping a few times for questions or when someone angrily exclaimed something. Once she was done the group was extremely peeved at Heather. Gwen turned to DJ.

"Enough proof?"

"Plenty." He replied.

The group looked at each other, now trying to work out what to do. The silence was broken when Leshawna spoke up.

"Well…" She started. "I think it's time we taught Queenie a lesson." She grinned getting many in return. "Who's in?" She asked placing her hand in the middle of the group. Gwen was the first to reply.

"I'm in." She replied putting her hand in. "She's had it coming."

Trent placed his hand on top of Gwen's, which was resting on Leshawna's. "Where ever Gwen's going I am too." He said causing Gwen to blush slightly. "And Heather needs to be stopped."

DJ was next to place his hand in. "Courtney doesn't deserve it and neither does Duncan. They're both cool and she's just gone to far."

"Right on man! Well said! Duncan's my bud and Court's great. Let's do this for them. Booyah!" Geoff exclaimed putting his hand on the top of the pile.

Everyone turned to Bridgette.

"Courtney's my best friend." She started. "And no matter how much she denies it, we all know that she likes Duncan…"

Everyone chuckled at that.

"And we all know that Duncan is crushing on Courtney…"

Geoff laughed. "Yeah bra… but not for that long."

Everyone turned to look at him. Their faces were clouded with confusion.

"Yeah…" he said. "It took him until about five minutes after he met her to start drooling over her." Everyone burst out laughing. Once they had calmed down Bridgette continued.

"But for Heather to try to break them up just so she can win is horrible. We need to get her back for them, because let's face it. If Courtney found out what we were doing…" she trailed off getting curious looks from the others.

"She'd make us stop on account of us breaking some rule." She said with a giggle. "So let's do it!" She exclaimed putting her hand on the pile.

Once Bridgette had placed her hand on top of the pile they all moved their hands down and then up, breaking the pile and ending with a…

"YEAH!"


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Ok. New chapter... meaning LOTS AND LOTS OF DXC!! =D Ok once again thanks to all who read and review... and i have to do a shout out to Awesome-ness XD. Bout time!! LMAO Just kidding ILY!! Moving on. I tried to keep everyone in character, so I am sorry if they are OOC, but I tried. I hope you enjoy! R&R =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous_

* * *

_"YEAH!"_

* * *

The dirt and dried leaves crushed under Duncan's feet as he made his way through the forest. He was making his way to the clearing.

Their clearing.

The sun was shining brightly, rays of light peeking through the leaves of the trees. Birds were chirping, making a merry tune. A squirrel ran from one branch to another. The breeze was blowing gently, making a peaceful calm atmosphere. Yet Duncan didn't pay attention to any of these things. He was walking slowly. His mind was reeling and he needed to sit down, but he kept walking towards the clearing, all the while trying to sort out the jumble of thoughts in his head.

_Ok… I need a list or something. Ok, ok. Number one: find Courtney. Number two… talk to her about last night. Number three: make up… or out. Either one is fine…_

Due to his deep thinking and lack of concentration Duncan didn't notice the giant hole until…

"OW!"

Duncan sat up and was angrily rubbing his head.

"What the hell?? Where am I?"

He sat up and looked at his surroundings. The hole was wide enough to fit two people comfortably. The hole wasn't only wide… it was deep. So deep in fact that Duncan couldn't get out. Despite knowing this, Duncan tried various ways to get out of the hole, before deciding that there was no point and slumping down against the wall of his dirt prison.

"Man this bites." He muttered. "It's worse than juvie… At least there you can get out."

He growled in frustration before putting his head in his hands. His legs and arms were aching from the fall, and from pushing himself too far to try and get out. He would have called for help, but he knew no one would be around.

At least that's what he thought until…

"Ahh!!"

A person hand landed roughly in the hole that was keeping Duncan prisoner. They were mumbling to themselves before Duncan worked out that it was…

"Courtney?"

* * *

Courtney had been minding her own business. She had walked to the clearing and sat for a while, however the clearing brought back too many memories. She had then left the clearing and headed back to camp.

_It's such a beautiful day… and so calm. There is only one thing that could make it better…_

"Duncan…"

Her thoughts were making her upset so she had decided to hum a random tune in order to distract herself. However it had worked so well that she had fallen into the hole, which was holding the person she was trying not to think about. After letting out a small scream she sat up and began dusting herself off. She thought she was alone until she heard…

"Courtney?"

Courtney turned quickly and her eyes widened. There he was…

"Duncan…"

He looked a mess. His hair had dirt and leaves through it. One of his sleeves was torn and dirt covered his clothing. Worrying that he was hurt Courtney went to stand up, before she collapsed back down, clutching her ankle.

Duncan was by her side in an instant. Her hands were still clasped around her ankle and she was shuddering slightly. Duncan looked at her face and noticed that she was silently crying. His heart broke to see her like that, so he started to work on her ankle. He reached out, but stopped when Courtney whimpered. He lifted her chin and made their eyes meet.

"I'm not going to hurt you Princess. I want to help."

His voice sounded like velvet, soft and smooth, but still sincere. Courtney gently nodded her head and let Duncan tend to her ankle.

* * *

First he just looked at the injured area. It was swollen and turning a purple colour. He then gently touched a few areas on her foot. Stopping every time Courtney yelped in pain. Once he was done he looked at her and let out a sigh.

"It's just a sprain." He murmured. "I'm going to need to take your shoe off. The pressure is only making it worse."

Courtney slowly nodded her head. She tried not to whimper as Duncan took her shoe off, but by the time he was done she was once again in tears. Duncan had her foot in his hand and was once again observing it.

"Well it looks better now without the shoe on… but what we really need is a bandage, and some ice. But..." Duncan then grabbed the arm of his shirt and tore. "Desperate times…" he said as he began to wrap her foot. "Call for desperate measures."

Duncan tied the bandage securely and then propped Courtney's foot on a large pile of dirt. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to keep your foot elevated." He said. "Stops your foot from swelling."

Courtney smiled. "How do you know all of that?"

Duncan chuckled. "It's just basic first aid… I'm actually surprised little miss CIT didn't know that."

Courtney poked her tongue out at the smirking Duncan, causing him to make a dramatic gasp.

"Don't tell me Princess knows how to have fun?" He cried dramatically, while putting his hand on his forehead and pretending to faint.

Courtney reached out and playfully slapped him, all the while laughing at his little act.

"Thank you Duncan… for everything."

Duncan looked at her. He was surprised. She was thanking him…

_After all that has happened… She's not mad??_

He let out a deep sigh. "You shouldn't thank me…"

Courtney looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Why not?"

Duncan scratched the back of his neck, and turned to Courtney. "I got the jelly on you…"

"On purpose?" She asked meekly.

Duncan's eyes widened. "Of course not!"

She smiled softly at him. "Then why would I be mad?"

Duncan looked confused. "But last night… And you said…"

Courtney sighed and looked at her hands, which she was wringing together.

"About last night… I was upset… confused. I got over emotional, because I had been having such a wonderful time and then it was ruined." Her voice started wavering as the tears began to fall. "I just wanted to have one normal day… something ordinary... Why can't I?"

Duncan crawled over to her and pulled her into his lap, being careful of her ankle. He softly swayed as he gently rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. When she had calmed down a little he tilted her head towards him.

"It's Camp Wawanakwa Courtney, you expected something ordinary?"

Courtney started laughing as she remembered asking Duncan the same thing the day before. Duncan smiled and stroked her hair gently, brushing a stray strand away from her face.

"You know," he started. "Even when you are covered in dirt, your hair is a mess and you have a sprained ankle."

He leant in close and whispered into her ear. "You still look beautiful."

He gently kissed her temple before Courtney gently turned his cheek to make their lips meet. The two shared the gentle kiss for a couple of minutes before they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. Courtney smiled and quickly kissed his lips again. She then rested her head on his shoulder, the two falling into a comfortable silence.

"I missed this…"

Duncan smiled and kissed her head again. "Me too Princess, me too."

She sighed before lifting her head and asking her a question that had been bothering her all morning.

"Duncan?"

"Hmm?"

Courtney fidgeted with her hands and then turned to him. "Did I get my morning kiss?"

Duncan chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"What do you think?" He growled playfully, before gently nipping her neck.

"I'm glad." She said giggling. "I thought you did."

Duncan smirked. "Oh really Princess? And what made you think that?"

She smiled and then told him about her dream. Once she had finished Duncan began trailing butterfly kisses along her neck, showing her just how much she meant to him.

"Do you know what the worst part of this morning was?"

Duncan looked at Courtney with confusion. The question had thrown him off.

"Umm falling into this hole? Oh wait no! You're in here with me so that can't be it…"

Courtney giggled and shook her head. "No." She smiled. "It was when I woke up and you weren't there after you kissed me. That was the worst part."

Duncan cocked an eyebrow. "Even worse than spraining your ankle?"

Courtney nodded. "Even worse than spraining my ankle."

Duncan wrapped his arms around his mocha haired love and held her close. She snuggled into the embrace and breathed in deeply, trying to imprint his scent into her memory forever.

* * *

Duncan's hand gently brushed her leg, and he looked up. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal outfit, or what she wore yesterday. She was instead wearing a white dress that reached her knees with a black sash around her waist. He was surprised that while she looked filthy, her dress looked clean. He smirked and then held Courtney tighter.

"Duncan?"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah Princess."

"I love you."

He smiled and gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I love you too Princess."

Their lips met once again and Duncan knew that she had completely forgiven him. All doubt from his mind had vanished. They parted and she smiled up at him.

"Princess?"

"Hmm?"

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you think you could… Maybe.. Never mind.."

Courtney's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "What did you want me to do?"

Duncan sighed and ran his fingers through his mo-hawk. "Do you think you could sing? You know that song from this morning?"

She turned to him and smiled sweetly cupping his cheek in her hand. She placed a small kiss on his lips before replying…

"Anything for my Ogre."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter. This chapter and most of the upcoming ones will have lots of DxC, so I hope that keeps everyone happy. I worked hard at this chapter and it is my longest one yet *does a happy dance*. I tried to keep everyone in character and I hope it worked. Thanks once again to all who read and review. To those who review a really big thank you with lots of hugs and cookies ;P. I really appreciate it when people review as it lets me know whether what I am writing is good or not. So please review. Reviews are appreciated, so please take the time! =D Ok. Moving on. I hope you enjoy this chapter and without anymore interruptions ENJOY!! =D R&R =)_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_"Anything for my Ogre."_

* * *

The forest was still peaceful and calm as Leshawna entered. She was making her way down a hidden path, going to continue work on the groups 'Get Heather' scheme. The walk was nice, but the future pain of Heather would be even nicer.

_Ha ha. Can't wait to see the look on Queenie's face when our plan goes off!! Ha! She has had it coming for so long. If everything goes to plan Queenie will finally get what's coming to her. Serves her right!!_

_…What's that?_

Leshawna stopped suddenly when she heard someone softly singing.

_Wow… Whoever it is can really sing. Where is it coming from though? It sounds slightly distorted… like not at ground level… as if they were in the… Oh crap!_

Leshawna crept slowly over to the hole that Geoff, Trent and DJ had dug that morning. The plan was to throw Heather in there, but Leshawna severely doubted it was Heather singing.

She made it to the edge of the hole and peered in, just as the singing ended. What she saw was something she wasn't expecting.

Courtney was sitting on Duncan's lap.

He had his arms around her and his chin resting on her shoulder. Her foot was wrapped in a cloth bandage, or at least a make shift one. Both of them were covered in dirt and leaves, however she had never seen the two happier.

She watched as Duncan gently nuzzled Courtney's neck, making her giggle, causing Duncan to continue his efforts. He smiled and kissed her temple as she snuggled further into his embrace, sighing happily.

Leshawna, not wanting to intrude on the moment any longer slowly backed away from the edge of the hole. Her plan was to get away and talk to the others about how to get them out. What wasn't part of her plan was stepping on a large branch causing the resounding…

* * *

"CRACK!"

Courtney's head shot up and she turned to Duncan.

"Did you hear that?"

Duncan smirked. "Hear what Princess?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You're not serious are you?"

He rolled his eyes at the CIT's gullability.

"Of course I heard it Princess. Sounded like a twig snapping."

"What?" Her eyes then widened in realisation.

"Ugh! You Ogre!" she cried slapping him on the arm.

"Oh but Princess," he murmured leaning down to her ear. "I'm your Ogre. You said so yourself."

Just when Courtney was about to reply, he kissed her gently on the lips. She was surprised at first but wasted no time in returning the kiss, all thoughts of the broken branch out of her mind. She whimpered in disappointment when Duncan broke the kiss too early for her liking.

Duncan chuckled and kissed her temple. "We should probably call out to see if anyone is out there. They might be able to help us."

_Not that I really want to go. This time with Princess has been great… but she needs to go to the infirmary to fix up her ankle._

Courtney nodded. He kissed her cheek and placed her gently on the ground. He then began to call out.

"Hey! Anyone up there?"

When no reply came he continued. "I know you're up there so come over here!!"

Duncan was about to yell out again when he saw a head poke over the edge of the hole.

* * *

"Leshawna!" Courtney squealed.

Leshawna broke into a wide grin, giving no indication that she had seen the two earlier.

"What are you two doing down there? That's a pretty odd spot for a make-out, white boy."

Duncan smirked at Leshawna while Courtney turned bright red.

"Th-That's not what happened. I fell down and Duncan was already here and…"

She stopped suddenly when Leshawna started laughing.

"I was just messing with you girl." She chortled. She straightened up. "Though something tells me you guys want help getting out of here."

"Gee Leshawna. What gave you that idea?" Duncan drawled sarcastically while rolling his eyes at her.

Leshawna scoffed at him. "Keep it up boy and I'll get Courtney out and leave you down there."

Courtney intervened before Duncan could say anything stupid.

"Could you please help us out Leshawna?"

"Yeah. But I'm going to need some…" Leshawna trailed off as she saw someone enter through the trees.

Courtney grew nervous after not hearing all of Leshawna's response.

"Need some what?"

Leshawna smiled at the two as another face appeared at the edge of the hole.

"Some help."

* * *

"DJ! Man, help us out?"

The brick house smiled at Duncan and Courtney before reaching down into the hole. Duncan responded by scooping up Courtney, relishing in her shocked squeal, and passing her to DJ who gently hoisted her out of the hole, being careful of her ankle.

Duncan was quite grateful that DJ had been slow and careful getting Courtney out of the hole, and not just because of her ankle.

He had a great view up Courtney's dress from his position.

Once Courtney was up DJ bent down again. Duncan quickly scooped up Courtney's shoes before grabbing onto DJ's hand and being helped up out of the hole that had kept him prisoner.

* * *

Dj took in Duncan's appearance and noticed his torn sleeve.

"Yo man. What's with your shirt?"

Duncan looked confused until DJ pointed to his sleeve.

"Oh." Duncan then pointed to Courtney's wrapped ankle.

DJ smiled at him and gave him a fist pound. "Nice man. But you should probably get her to the infirmary."

Duncan nodded and made his way over to where Leshawna was sitting with Courtney.

"Scuse me ladies. But I need to get Princess here to the infirmary."

Leshawna smiled at Courtney and stood up. While Duncan bent down and scooped the CIT up bridal style and made his way with her towards the medical tent.

* * *

Leshawna and DJ watched the two leave before turning around and making their way back to the camp. It was quiet for a few moments until Leshawna chuckled slightly and shook her head.

She turned to DJ with a large smile.

"She's got that white boy whipped."

DJ burst out laughing as the two continued to make their way into camp.

"Yeah." DJ mused. "You wouldn't think he'd fall for someone like Courtney, but they are living proof that opposites attract."

The two arrived at the campgrounds and made their way to the Bass cabin where the gang, minus Courtney and Duncan, were waiting for them. As they entered the cabin everyone looked up. Bridgette and Geoff breaking from a make out session, and Gwen and Trent stopping their conversation. Bridgette was the first to speak up.

"How did it go? The 'Pit of Despair' ready yet?"

Leshawna chuckled. "Well we know one thing about it. When you get in you can't get out."

Trent's eyebrows creased as he thought that over. "How do you know that?"

DJ spoke up. "Duncan and Courtney were in there."

The cabin then burst out with laughter. Geoff fell off of the bunk and onto the floor. Once everyone calmed down DJ continued with the story.

"They fell in and Courtney hurt her ankle. We had to help get them out."

Bridgette stopped laughing. "Is Court okay?"

"I think so." Leshawna replied. "Duncan is taking her to the infirmary, and it only seemed like a minor sprain. If she keeps it bandaged and ices it for a while, she should be walking fine by tomorrow."

"That means the dudette will be fine for tomorrows challenge. Che-yeah!"

Bridgette smiled at Geoff, shaking her head lightly at his excitement.

Leshawna then turned to the group. "How did you guys go?"

Gwen smirked as she looked at her teammate. "Let's just say that Heather's dislike of seaweed is going to increase ten fold."

"Heck yeah!" Leshawna exclaimed hi-fiving the goth Gopher. "Queenie's had it coming. Oooh. I've been waiting for this day for so long."

"I think we all have." The surfer replied. "But we need to go on with the last part of the plan and make it all fool proof."

"Bridge is right. Let's go finish this. Hands in!"

One after the other people placed their hands on the pile, once again breaking it with a "YEAH!" The group then split up and went back to work on their plan to get back at Heather.

* * *

The two missing members of the group had finally made it to the infirmary, where Chef had bandaged Courtney's leg properly. He had then left instructing her to keep icing it every ten minutes for an hour and leaving the bandage on for the rest of the day.

However Courtney was not the one icing her ankle. Duncan stayed by her side and looked after her, not wanting her to further injure herself. Her leg was propped up and her eyes were closed. Duncan was about to say something when he heard her sigh and realised that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead, before softly stroking her hair.

_She's so beautiful. I am so glad we are still together. I thought for sure after last night… I shouldn't think about it. We are together now and that is all that matters…_

He continued to watch her. His eyebrows rose as he heard her murmur his name in her sleep. He smiled and continued to gently stroke her hair. Relishing in the feeling of her being so close to him… Being only his.

_I__ love her… My Princess… I like that. MY Princess… I really like how that sounds._

He smirked at the thought before continuing his musings.

_She has been tired recently… I wonder if something is wrong. Not that I don't like watching her sleep… I do! It's just that she is sleeping more than normal…_

He struggled to find a reason, but was interrupted when his stomach rumbled. He turned quickly to see if it had disturbed her slumber. But all she did was mumble slightly and fall back to sleep.

_Damn… that was lucky. Stupid gut needing food._

He stopped suddenly as he worked it out.

_She hasn't been eating… Anything much. She didn't eat breakfast yesterday… We were in the clearing so she missed lunch. Dinner was a complete miss du__e to the jelly… She wasn't at breakfast and no one saw her eat so this morning is out. She has to stay in the infirmary so there is no lunch today…_

His eyes widened in realisation.

_She hasn't eaten properly in almost two days… And she normally eats all three meals a day… No wonder she is tired and emotional. I need to do something. She needs to eat… And not Chef's food, PROPER FOOD!!_

* * *

Duncan's thoughts were interrupted as Courtney stirred slightly and woke up. She saw Duncan sitting next to her and smiled up at him.

"Hey."

He smirked at her. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

She sat up slightly and slowly rubbed her eyes. "Alright. Just slightly light headed, but other than that fine. My ankle doesn't hurt anymore."

Duncan smiled and kissed her temple. "That's great Princess."

She kissed him gently. "Thank you, for everything Duncan. I really mean it. I just wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

Hearing her say those words gave Duncan's over active imagination a lot to work with.

The straining against his pants zipper brought him back to reality, as he thought of what Courtney could do for him without it potentially resulting in teenage pregnancy.

"Are you busy tonight Princess?"

Courtney tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Umm, not that I know of. Why?"

Duncan smirked. "Good, spend it with me?"

Courtney turned bright red and looked down.

Duncan chuckled knowing exactly what was going through her head.

_The same thing that was going through mine a minute ago..._

"It won't be anything like that Princess I promise. I just want to show you something. Think of it as your way of making it up to me."

Courtney pondered it for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. He smiled and scooped her up, making his way to the girl's side of the Bass cabin.

* * *

When he got there he gently laid her down on the bed. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. After a gentle kiss he brought his lips to her ear.

"Sleep well Princess. I love you."

"I love you too."

Duncan kissed her one more time before slowly making his way out of the cabin. He turned at the door to see his mocha haired love already asleep, her breathing slow and rhythmical. He whispered 'I love you' once more before making his way outside to start preparing for Courtney's surprise.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter!! This one has some DxC but the next one will have much more! Once again I try to keep everyone in character, so sorry if they are OOC. There is also a bit of swearing in this one so you have been warned. Thanks again to all who review. The more reviews I get, the more inclined I am to write. So please review. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_**IMPORTANT**: Letting you know that FJLC is almost at an end *sob*, so I need help with ideas for a genre for a new story. So please vote on my poll. If what you want is not there PM me and I will accept all ideas. Please vote!! Thanks!! =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_He whispered 'I love you' once more before making his way outside to start preparing for Courtney's surprise._

* * *

When Duncan left Courtney he made his way to the guys side of the cabin. The porch creaked heavily as he walked on it. Duncan wasn't heavy so he knew it was proof on how badly the cabins were made. When he pushed the tattered screen door aside he wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him…

A giant pile of seaweed was sitting in the middle of the room. It was sitting in some buckets and various pots and pans. How it got there he didn't know, but the one thing he did know was that…

"It stinks!" Duncan gasped before fanning his hand trying to remove the smell. "It smells worse than the confessional after Owen's been in there… and that's saying something! PHEW!"

Duncan made his way over to the window and yanked it open. He considered tossing the foul smelling ocean 'weed' out but realised that it would stink up the cabin from out there too.

_Where the hell can I take this shit? God it reeks!! I'd put it on Harold's bunk… but that would stink up the cabin… Heather… Yeah I'll put it there…_

Duncan walked over to the bucket and picked it up. He was almost at the door when it burst open revealing Gwen, Trent, DJ, Leshawna, Bridgette and Geoff. All of which were carrying more seaweed. Everyone stood there looking at each other dumbly until Duncan put down the bucket and motioned them all to come inside. They all put their buckets down before looking at Duncan.

"Hey bro." Geoff started. "How's Court?"

Duncan looked up. "She's fine. She's sleeping at the moment. Now…" Duncan started pacing around the room. "Why the heck is there a giant ass pile of seaweed in the room?"

Everyone looked around sheepishly as Duncan continued his rant.

"I know this is a guys room… but I don't see why it has to smell worse than one of Owen's toxic butt blasts." He shook his head and continued pacing. "Why is it in here? And I want the truth…"

Everyone looked up from their position on the floor to stare at him. Bridgette twiddled her thumbs and Geoff scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Some time today…"

Geoff looked around before bursting out.

"It was Leshawna's idea!"

Her eyes practically popped out of her head. "Wanna run that by me again party boy?"

Geoff shook his head meekly as Lesawna continued. "Besides, I couldn't have come up with it without the info from Bridge."

Now it was the surfer's turn to gasp and pass the blame. "Hey! It was Trent's idea for me to go over there! It's his fault."

"No way!" The musician replied. "Gwen said you should and I simply supported her."

The goth raised an eyebrow at this. "My fault?" Trent looked at her sheepishly. "It was my idea for Bridge to go over, but Deej's idea to send someone in the first place."

DJ now shook his head. "No way dude. It was Geoff's idea to get back at her."

Duncan was now really confused. All he knew was that each person had taken the blame, but Geoff wasn't about to let it rest on him.

"Well if it wasn't for what happened to Court, none of this would have happened."

* * *

At this statement everyone stopped. Even Geoff knew he had stuffed up. All eyes turned to Duncan, but surprisingly he wasn't ready to kill… or at least didn't look it. He sighed heavily and resumed his pacing.

"Let me get this straight. You are using the seaweed to get back at someone?" Simultaneous nodding led Duncan to continue. "And all of you had at least some involvement." Once again everyone nodded.

Duncan looked at everyone before delivering his final line.

"And it's all Courtney's fault."

This time no one nodded.

Duncan paced around waiting for one to crack. It took only a minute for Gwen to lose her patience.

"Ugh! It's not Courtney's fault! It's the stupid bitch who has it in for Courtney who is at fault!" Gwen had stood up and was ready to hit something. "So would you stop being such an ass and let us get her back."

Everyone was staring at Gwen in awe. She calmed down and looked around.

"What?"

Duncan walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nice. That took guts." Duncan smirked before continuing. "That or you're nuts." Gwen responded with a sharp punch to the arm. "Alright! Alright! I was just kidding!"

Gwen smirked and walked over to where the seaweed was. She picked up a bucket and turned back to the punk. "Now if we have finished our lovely little chat…" She rolled her eyes at this. "Can we get back to making Heather's life miserable?"

Duncan laughed before catching on.

"Wait!" He shouted causing everyone to stop where they were. "Heather's behind this?"

Leshawna looked at him in disbelief. "Boy. Who else would have done it?"

Duncan glowered. He looked at the group and growled.

"Make her pay."

Gwen held up the bucket she was holding with an evil glint in her eye. "Oh, you can count on it."

With this everyone bid goodbye to Duncan and grabbed all the seaweed making their way to the Gopher cabin.

* * *

Once everyone had left Duncan let the frustration out. He kicked the bedpost several times while muttering profanities under his breath. Once he was calm or at least calmer, he decided to go and check on Courtney, see if the noise had woken her up.

He crept across the porch and into the girl's side. Courtney was still fast asleep. Her head was resting gently on her pillow and she was curled into a ball under the covers. Duncan made his way over to her side. He smiled as he watched her. Her face was calm and she had a hint of a smile. He was amused and surprised when she giggled to herself, snuggling further under the covers. He smirked when she mumbled his name, sighing happily. He was gently stroking her cheek so as not to wake her. He was just about to kiss her when the door opened.

Gwen, Bridgette and Leshawna all stood at the entrance to the cabin. Duncan was looking at them wide-eyed and vice versa. Bridgette was the first to snap out of the trance. She walked over to Duncan, holding what looked to be a bag of material.

She placed near the foot of the bed and smiled. "Court's clothes." She whispered.

Duncan nodded in response and the three girls made their way out of the cabin again.

Duncan once again stared at the sleeping form of Courtney. He gently kissed her cheek before standing up and leaving the cabin. He made his way towards the kitchen to start to put together his plan of action… His surprise for Courtney.

* * *

Courtney woke a few hours after Duncan left. The late afternoon rays waking her from her slumber. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She got out of bed, being careful of her ankle, and started to make her way out of the room.

She didn't get far before she almost tripped over a bad full of clothes. She emptied the contents on her bed before realising they were her clothes. She was about to pick her normal attire before a note on her chest of drawers caught her eye. She opened it and was surprised with what it said.

_Princess,_

_You owe me an evening together Sleeping Beauty._

_Get dressed up nicely and meet me at the porch at seven._

_No excuses. You owe me one._

_And besides… Shrek needs his Princess._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Love, your Ogre._

Courtney laughed at the note, and the hidden sappiness of Duncan.

_Sleeping Beauty? Shrek? Of course I will meet up with him… That was very… sweet._

The CIT then rushed to go and take a shower, knowing it would take her a while to choose what she would be wearing and then get ready. After her shower she practically flew back to the cabins to finish getting ready. She was in such a rush she didn't even notice the screaming coming from Heather, and the laughter of the others.

When she finally got back she started going through the clothes on her bed, trying to find the one she should wear. Duncan gave her no indication of where he was taking her, which was making matters increasingly difficult.

* * *

After much deliberation she decided on having a knee length white dress, except with gold ribbon around the waist. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, like the day before, except this time her layers were pinned back, and she wore a plaited gold headband. She decided not to wear any jewellery and wore some white wedges, rather than her normal ones.

When seven came she went to the porch. Duncan was already there and couldn't help but stare when he saw her. In the pale moonlight she looked beautiful, and when he took her to her surprise he thought she would look even more like an angel.

The staring was reciprocal, as Courtney couldn't keep her eyes off Duncan. He was wearing dressier jeans and a black button up shirt. He wore his black converse in stead of his usual red ones. His hair was like normal and his piercings gleamed in the light. All in all he looked super hot.

The two continued to stare at each other until Duncan broke out of the revere. He held his arm out to Courtney, which she gladly took. The two stepped off of the porch and Duncan led her to the side of the cabins and around the back, giving Courtney no idea where she was headed.

"Duncan?"

The punk turned to her with a smirk.

"Yes Princess?"

"Where are we going?"

Duncan chuckled and continued leading her down the unfamiliar path.

"Aww. Princess if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Am I going to like the surprise?"

Duncan smirked at her.

"Trust me Princess. It'll be a night you will never forget."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Well here it is the final chapter..._

_I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed FJLC!! =D Each review helped boost my confidence and made sure that I would update. A huge shout out to Awesome-ness XD. Who just yesterday went through and read and reviewed all of the chapters she hadn't read yet... Thank you so much!!_

_Once again I hope everyone is in character. Please R&R =D. Oh and make sure to check out my new TDI story **It's One Hell of a Ride. **Thanks!!_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_"Trust me Princess. It'll be a night you will never forget."_

* * *

The two continued down the path into the forest. Moonlight shone through the leaves of the trees, making the forest calm and beautiful. Courtney held tightly to Duncan for three main reasons. The first was that her ankle was still not fully recovered and she wanted to compete in the challenge the next day. The second was that she didn't want to get lost out here on her own. And the third…

She just wanted to be close to him.

* * *

Courtney looked around in awe. Everything looked so beautiful, and Duncan looked so handsome. Every so often the moonlight would reflect off of one of his many piercings making him look even more desirable. They continued walking until they passed a rather misshapen rock. Duncan made Courtney stop and held out a white sash. She looked at him, confusion evident in her features. Duncan chuckled at her expression.

"Put it on."

"Huh?"

Duncan sighed and held out the sash again. "Put it on."

Courtney's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But I already have one."

Now it was Duncan's turn to be confused. His confusion disappeared when Courtney gestured to the gold sash adorning her waist. He sighed before finally explaining what he had meant.

"Put it on like a blind fold. I don't want you to see the surprise until we get there."

"Oh," Courtney reached for the blindfold and adjusted it so her eyes were covered. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Duncan rolled his eyes at that predictable statement, glad that Courtney couldn't see. He then gently took her hand and led her a few steps. He noticed her stumble so he walked by her side, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. They continued on for another minute or so before Duncan realised that Courtney was shaking. He couldn't tell if it due to the cold, or the fear of tripping, so he did what any dedicated boyfriend in the same situation would do.

He scooped her up quickly into his arms and continued on his way.

* * *

"Duncan!"

He smirked, relishing in her squeal, before deciding to answer her.

"Yes Princess?"

"What are you doing?"

Duncan chuckled at the excited quiver in her voice before replying.

"Well… I'm carrying you towards your surprise."

He watched as Courtney's nose scrunched up. "But I don't like surprises."

"Too bad Princess. You'll just have to wait."

Courtney sighed. He turned to look at her and saw a knowing smirk on her face.

_Oh crap…_

"Please Duncan." She cooed, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "Won't you tell me? Please?"

Duncan shook his head and suppressed a groan. She knew exactly how to turn him on, and she knew it. He took a sharp intake of breath as her fingers danced daintily on the back of his neck.

_Damn… I'm gonna blow it soon. She can't even see and she is still able to… God that feels good… I love that woman… Gotta say something to cover my sur… God yeah._

Duncan stopped walking, but still kept his hold on Courtney. Courtney stopped her actions on Duncan and cocked her head slightly.

"Are you going to tell me now?" She cooed.

Duncan smirked and whispered huskily into her ear.

"Of course Princess. I brought you out here where there are no cameras. I blindfolded you so you would be confused and unable to get back to camp. And now… I'm going to have my way with you…"

Courtney shrieked and jumped in Duncan's arms. He put her down as he continued to laugh. He laughter doubled as he watched Courtney tear off the blindfold, fixing him with a deadly glare. She stormed up to him and got up into his face.

"Duncan! That was so NOT funny!"

Duncan couldn't even respond and ended up doubling over with laughter.

Courtney scowled at him once more before turning on her heel and walking away from him.

* * *

After walking for a couple of minutes she realised that she had no idea where she was going. But her desire to put distance between her and the Neanderthal made her continue walking. Courtney was so caught up in being annoyed with Duncan that she forgot to notice if he was following her. When she turned around and saw he wasn't she began to panic.

_Oh dear… What am I going to do?? I have no idea where I am or how to get back to camp. I should have just stayed with Duncan… Maybe if I turn around I can get… What's that??_

Courtney stopped walking when she heard gentle music. She realised she had two choices.

_1. Follow it and get closer to camp or at least a way out of the woods._

_2. Turn around and walk back the way she came, in a desperate hope that she can find her way back to camp._

Courtney decided to follow the music and see where it led her.

As she headed towards the sweet melody she noticed that the trees started thinning. As she progressed she noticed there was a soft golden glow of light, but it wasn't from the moon. She continued until she saw the clearing. But what she wasn't expecting was how it was changed.

* * *

Small candles were placed on some rocks and in the hollows of trees, bathing the clearing in a soft glow. In the middle of the clearing sat a table with a pristine white tablecloth and two matching chairs. On the table sat a candle and two covered dishes, which Courtney guessed were food. Her eyes fell to the log where a gramophone was playing music. She smiled and swayed gently in time to the music. She walked up to the table and saw a small wooden skull she turned it in her hands and read the engraving on the back.

_D+C= Forever_

Courtney ran her fingers over the engraving as a small tear slid down her face. She gasped slightly as a pair of arms encircled her waist, and a head rested on her shoulder.

"Do you like it Princess?"

Courtney placed the skull down and turned around so she was facing Duncan. She looked him in the eyes before burying her face in his chest and bursting into tears. Duncan's eyes widened in shock, before he held onto Courtney tighter. He bent his head down to her ear and began whispering comforts to her. As her crying subsided Duncan gently held her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead before soothingly rubbing her cheek.

"What's wrong Princess?"

When he got only a sniffle in response he continued.

"Is it too much? Don't you like it? Because I mean if you don't I could…"

Courtney gently placed a finger over Duncan's mouth to end his ramblings.

"I do love it Duncan." She murmured. "It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me… I just don't know what I did…" She trailed off and started crying again.

"Did what? Did what Courtney?" Duncan became panicked as her sobbing continued. "Did someone do something to you? Courtney??"

He gently held up her face to his. "Ok. Whose ass am I kicking?"

Duncan wasn't expecting her to burst out laughing.

He stood there with a stupefied expression as she continued to laugh. When she calmed down she began to talk.

"I don't know what I did to get you." Duncan was about to interrupt when Courtney stopped him.

"Just let me finish." Duncan nodded and she continued.

"I mean. I was horrible to you from the start, and I have tantrums and I yell and snap at you. And you do this for me." She trailed off waving her arm at the table.

Duncan gently grabbed Courtney's extended hand and held it within his own. He used his other hand to make Courtney look him in the eyes.

"Do you want to know why I do this? Do you want to know why I do nice things for you?"

Courtney slowly nodded her head, allowing Duncan to continue.

"It's because I love you."

He smiled at her and gently kissed her lips. When they broke apart Duncan continued.

"Now I know you have a temper, and snap at me… but you say that as if I don't. I may not have tantrums, but I have a temper, which for some reason only you can control Princess. We calm each other down. You help me behave, and I help you loosen up… We balance each other out."

He smiled and kissed Courtney's forehead.

"And as for what you did to get me…"

He stroked Courtney's cheek making her blush.

He bent his head to her ear. "You were yourself."

He leant back and relished in Courtney's smile, before she grabbed his face and brought him down for a kiss. When they broke Duncan took her hand and led her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her like a perfect gentleman, which caused a faint blush to stain Courtney's cheeks. He then sat himself across from her in the other chair. He lifted the lid off the food and Courtney followed suit. She gasped when she saw what Duncan had managed to get...

A big burger complete with a pile of chips, along with cola to wash it all down.

Courtney looked at the meal and burst out laughing. "How did you know??"

He smirked at her before beginning to eat. "After Chef's crappy food, what else would you want to eat?"

Courtney smirked, her eyes full of mischief. "Oh I don't know… caviar, smoked salmon… the finer things in li… uh!"

So busy being a smart alec, Courtney didn't notice Duncan leave his seat and grab a handful of chips before it was too late. He put the chips in Courtney's mouth, giving her no option but to eat them. Courtney then picked up a handful of food and shoved it in Duncan's mouth. The two of them continued to feed each other, until all the food on the plates was gone.

* * *

Duncan then straightened up and offered Courtney his hand. She gracefully took it and he led her closer to the gramophone. He then placed his hands on her waist, as her arms looped around his neck. The two began to gently sway in time to the romantic music.

"How did you manage all of this?"

Duncan smiled at Courtney's expression, before kissing her temple.

"That's for me to know, and you to keep guessing."

Courtney shook her head. "You won't tell me even if I get it right… will you?"

Duncan smirked before shaking his head. "You know me too well babe."

"Hmm."

Courtney rested her head on Duncan's shoulder and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply, trying to imprint his scent. He smelled like the forest after the rain. It was wonderful. She sighed happily and snuggled further into his arms prompting Duncan to hold her tighter.

"This is perfect." Courtney murmured.

"Do you know what would make it even better?"

Courtney looked up at Duncan, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

He stopped swaying with her and dug into his pants pocket. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Courtney. When she saw it she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

For the picture was of Heather.

But not a happy Heather.

Rather a very, UN-happy Heather.

She was covered from head to toe in seaweed. It was like a thick slimy extra layer of skin. Her face was panicked, and looked as if she would start hyperventilating at any moment. She was next to her bunk, which was also covered in seaweed. All in all it did not look good for Heather.

When Courtney's laughter finally died down, she was able to ask Duncan.

"Well not that that wasn't incredibly enjoyable. But why did you show me that?"

Duncan kissed her before explaining what he had heard from the others. When he was done he was surprise to find that Courtney was not seething with anger. In fact, she looked rather calm about it all. When Duncan asked her about it she smiled and kissed him. When they broke apart she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not mad, because the guys got her back better than I ever could've." She giggled before turning serious. "And besides we learnt right?"

Duncan looked confused.

"We learnt that we have to trust each other."

Duncan nodded and kissed her. Once they broke apart Duncan rested his forehead against his love's.

"I love you Courtney. I always will."

Courtney kissed him quickly.

"I love you too Duncan. No matter what happens. I will always love you."

"Always." Duncan echoed.

He then took her hand and began dancing with her again. The two lost in their own little world where only they mattered. And no matter what was coming up ahead. Be it that one of them got eliminated, or they lived on opposite sides of the country. Their love would remain strong.

_Always._


End file.
